Vida de héroe
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Katsuki siempre ha pensando que eso de ver tu vida ante tus ojos cuando estás a punto de morir es una estupidez. Pero ahora está en uno de esos instantes. (Y si le preguntan: no, no está ni cerca de morir). / Kiribaku, tabla de invierno de TanitbenNajash
1. La vida ante tus ojos

Este fic está hecho con la base de la tabla de invierno que hizo mi mujer TanitbenNajash para el adviento de navidad. La encuentran en su tuiter (ella no tiene ni idea de este fandom, pero ey, yo estoy escribiendo) si quieren participar. Es un Kiribaku porque lancé un dado al aire para decidir la ship y todo lo que tenga baku es mi OTP.

**Palabra**: instantes.

* * *

**La vida ante tus ojos**

_When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
And we fought to believe the impossible  
When I thought that I fought this war alone  
We were one with our destinies entwined  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me the reason why_

_War, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

Katsuki siempre ha opinado que lo de ver la vida ante tus ojos cuando te mueres es una tontería. Sigue pensándolo.

Pero ahora lo entiende un poco.

Bueno, aclaraciones primero: no se está muriendo.

No está ni cerca de morirse.

Pero está en uno de esos instantes en los que piensa en lo mortal que es y en lo cerca que está la muerte en cualquier momento. Y está viendo su vida en un flash.

Muy bien, así que lo de ver la vida ante tus ojos antes de morir es una tontería, de eso no hay duda. Tampoco es verdad. Pero si hay una sensación que se parezca a eso, es lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.

Están perdiendo.

Eijiro y él están perdiendo. Y no tiene ni idea de dónde están los demás. ¿Dónde carajos está Deku, por ejemplo? En ese momento no le vendría mal contar con el apoyo de su maldita singularidad del demonio tan milagrosa. O la ayuda de cualquiera.

(Para que Katsuki admita que necesita ayuda, es que las cosas están muy mal).

Por eso está viendo su vida en flashes.

Desde el momento en que se graduó, que supo que sería un Pro, que ya casi no se interponía nada entre él y el número uno del ranking (excepto Deku, claro). Se imagina la primera vez que Eijiro entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos, la primera vez que lo besó. La primera vez que Eijiro enterró los dedos entre su cabello, siempre rebelde. Piensa en esos pequeños instantes que tan inútiles le resultan en ese momento.

Están perdiendo.

Aunque hay una manera, es de idiotas no verlo.

Si consigue acercarse lo suficiente y provocar una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte, va a noquear al villano contra el que están peleando él y Eijiro. Aunque sólo sea por el ruido.

(Después de todo, Katsuki sabe muy bien lo que puede causar el ruido de una explosión y Eijiro también).

El problema es que el villano suelta gases por la piel —algo asqueroso; Katsuki siempre piensa en por qué los villanos tienen las singularidades más repugnantes de todas— y eso lo va a dormir inmediatamente, dejándolo a su merced.

Es un plan suicida.

Pero Eijiro no puede acercarse lo suficiente y ya está cansado.

No hay salida: están atrapados en una bodega a media derrumbar. Además, escapar sería irresponsable considerando que podrían poner en peligro a civiles. Y Katsuki no está por la labor de poner en peligro a nadie que no sea él mismo —u otro pro— en ese momento.

De verdad, es un plan suicida.

—¡Tengo una idea! —le grita a Eijiro.

—¡Pues apúrate!

No se la cuenta y Eijiro tampoco le pide que se la cuente. Regla número uno de pelear contra un villano: no revelar tus planes.

—¡Intenta atraerlo un poco hacía mí!

Además, si Eijiro supiera lo que planea, lo impediría.

Pero esa es la única manera, se repite. La única. Porque su novio no va a resistir mucho tiempo más y Katsuki ha sacrificado demasiadas cosas por él, porque siga vivo. Porque, a pesar de lo suicida del plan, hay una oportunidad de salir vivo —y no va a desdeñarla, por nada en el mundo—. Porque Eijiro Kirishima voltea a verlo y sonríe.

Confía en él.

Los movimientos de Eijiro conducen al villano hacia él.

Katsuki se prepara. Hace tanto calor en esa bodega del demonio que el sudor en la palma de sus manos no es un problema.

Piensa en Eijiro y en lo que va a hacer.

Mejor uno que los dos, se repite.

Cuando está seguro de que puede acercarse al villano propulsándose hacia arriba, lo hace. Tiene una sonrisa temible en la cara, la misma que pone cuando está a punto de patearle el trasero a alguien.

—¡MUERE!

Eijiro adivina lo que planea.

—¡Katsuki!

«Katsuki». No grita el nombre de héroe. No. Ni siquiera su apellido, cuando lo hace a veces, en el campo de batalla. Grita su nombre. Desesperado. Sale como un alarido. Katsuki maldice para sí y se contiene para no gritarle que confíe en él, que sabe lo que está haciendo.

(En realidad no sabe, pero va a fingir que sí).

Abre las palmas de las manos cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo del villano, contiene la respiración. Necesita estar consciente para explotar algo, si los gases lo noquean antes, será en vano.

Suelta la explosión. Respira.

Todo se va a negro.

¿Lo noqueó?

No tiene ni idea, pero en ese momento, entiende lo de ver pasar la vida ante sus ojos. Es una tontería y no ocurre como la gente dice que ocurre.

Pero ocurre.

El no ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Ve a Eijiro, pero no importa. Es casi lo mismo.

* * *

**Palabras: 795.**

**Notas: **

**1) Katsuki sigue vivo. Ahora, para enterarse del descenlace, van a tener que aguantar hasta navidad, porque voy a hacer lo mismo que hice en el Bakudeku del ****_drabblectober_**** (Y cómo carajos llegamos aquí) y empezar por el futuro. Así que lo que sigue es irme a recorrer toda la relación entre estos dos (mismo concepto, ejecución diferente, este para empezar no va a ser un ****_slowburn_**** y los temas diferentes; de todos modos voy a improvisar hasta el final).**

**2) La idea de estas tablas es hacer drabbles (menos de 500 palabras), pero nunca me salen los drabbles. Igual por eso hago la cuenta de las palabras.**

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. Lo que siempre estuvo allí

**Palabra**: causas.

* * *

**Lo que siempre estuvo allí**

_You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
And face today  
You're not alone_

_Carolyn, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Hay un montón de causas que lo han llevado a ese momento. Si quiere, puede nombrarlas todas.

Porque Eijiro podrá creer que no se fija en nada.

Pero se fija.

En la manera en que le hizo una corbata la primera vez que le hizo una corbata —cuando lo obligó a ir a esa estúpida fiesta a la que nunca llegaron porque acabaron peleando con villanos—. En la manera en que le pasa en brazo por los hombros aunque él nunca responda, en la manera en la que se empeñó en tratarlo como a un igual desde el primer día.

Hay uno y mil momentos que los han llevado allí.

Sólo le hubiera gustado ser menos idiota. Y que Eijiro no estuviera mirándolo con cara de que se va a morir en cualquier momento.

«Eijiro». ¿Se lo ha dicho alguna vez?

Piensa en él por su nombre de pila. No sabe cuándo empezó. Sólo un día volteó a verlo y su cerebro, en vez de pensar «Kirishima» pensó «Eijiro». Sólo no recuerda habérselo dicho nunca.

—Lo siento —dice Eijiro—, quizá…

—¡No!

No sabe ni a que va ese «no». No sabe ni cómo empezar a contestar. Está congelado y se odia un poco a sí mismo.

Hay tantas causas que los llevaron hasta ese momento y, sin embargo, Katsuki ya se había convencido de que nunca pasaría porque él no iba a dejar que pasara. Podían ser amigos, ha dicho mil veces, para sí, sin necesidad de involucrar nada más. Sin necesidad de pensar en que podría ser una debilidad. En pensar que podrían hacerle daño por su culpa.

Sin necesidad de preguntarse, una y otra vez, qué veía en él.

Y ahora están allí, frente a frente y Katsuki está congelado y no sabe qué decir.

Eijiro acaba de besarlo.

Y está completamente rojo y probablemente está convencido de que cometió un error —puede verlo en su rostro— porque Katsuki no atina a reaccionar.

—¡No, en serio, lo siento! ¡No quería hacer las cosas extrañas entre…!

—No es eso…

No está gritando y eso es sorprendente.

Bueno, por fuera. Por dentro quiere callar a su cerebro a gritos.

—Es sólo que vamos a graduarnos. Mañana. Y… —Eijiro se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso—. Pensé que tenía que decirte, que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad porque me iba a arrepentir. Ya sabes, sé un hombre, esas cosas, y…

—No es eso —repite Katsuki.

Mira al suelo. Sus pies de repente son mucho más interesantes que nada en el mundo.

—Nada, nada, debí de hacer…

Deja de escuchar a Eijiro un momento. Todas las señales estaban allí, Katsuki llevaba viéndolas años.

La manera en la que Eijiro lo deja dormirse en su hombro sin decir nada. El hecho de que Katsuki pudiera dormirse en su hombro. El hecho de que nunca apartara el brazo de Eijiro cuando se lo pasara por la espalda, el hecho de que atesorara aquel contacto, convencido de que no podría haber algo más.

De nuevo, porque él no iba a permitirlo.

Pero eso queda en el pasado porque Eijiro ya lo besó y es muy tarde como para pensar en un hubiera y repasar todas las tonterías que Katsuki lleva pensando desde que se dio cuenta de que el otro le gustaba.

Ese es el problema. No sabe cómo decirle como le gusta.

Y probablemente Eijiro ya tiene mil historias armadas en la cabeza sobre como Katsuki está a punto de rechazarlo.

—No, espera —le dice, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que está pasando en ese momento—. Cállate.

—¿Bakugo…?

—Cállate. Mi cerebro no puede concentrarse con tanto sonido. —Levanta la vista. Sabe que está ceñudo.

Y no es que no haya pensado en cómo rechazarlo.

(El problema es que no quiere rechazarlo).

Ha pensado mil veces en cómo ser diplomático y decirle que no quiere ponerlo en peligro, que no quiere que sea un blanco para la gente que quiere hacerle daño. Quizá es una razón egoísta —carajo, Deku se lo había remarcado desde el momento en el que se había dado cuenta y había intentado hacerles de celestina— porque lo que no quiere es lidiar con el hecho de que le va a doler si algo le pasa a Eijiro y mucho menos quiere lidiar con el hecho de que pueden intentar dañarlo a él a través del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, de todos modos, no quería hacer raras las cosas.

—No es eso.

«¡No son raras! ¡Era obvio! ¡Es obvio! ¡Todas las causas están allí!»

¿Por qué su cerebro podía gritarlo y él, de repente, se había quedado sin palabras? Bufa de la pura desesperación y se le queda viendo un momento. Ya no puede regresar el tiempo a dos minutos atrás, a cuando todavía no se habían besado y estaban solos en el vestidor, poniéndose de nuevo el uniforme deportivo. No puede regresar el tiempo y volver a oír las palabras que le dijo Eijiro antes de besarlo, a las que apenas le puso atención, porque estaba muy preocupado gritando internamente porque el otro estaba demasiado cerca de él. Ni puede volver a sentir sus labios por primera vez.

Ojalá pudiera regresar.

Entonces le respondería el beso. Bien. Y no estarían en esa situación.

Todas las causas estuvieron siempre allí. Y Katsuki, que se ha dicho mil veces que no puede ser, porque quizá sí es un poco egoísta y quizá sí se muere de miedo de que alguien intente dañar a Eijiro por su culpa, descubre que a la mejor no le importa un pito. Que a la mejor sí quiere que vuelva a besarlo. A la mejor sí quiere algo.

—Eijiro —dice, finalmente. Es consciente de que es la primera vez que usa su nombre de pila en otro lugar que no es su cerebro—. No… —Se traba. Carajo. Parece Deku cuando está nervioso—. No le des vueltas, no…

No sabe que quiere decir. Así que toma una decisión impulsiva.

No tiene que inclinarse ni siquiera. Eijiro es prácticamente de su altura.

Lo besa él.

Es el desenlace más lógico, después de esos tres años estudiando en UA. Todas las causas estuvieron siempre entre ellos.

Se separan.

—Las cosas no tienen… —carraspea, todavía medio nervioso— que ser raras entre nosotros.

Eijiro sonríe. Lo abraza.

Katsuki mantiene las manos a los lados, como siempre. (Cuando tus palmas tienen el poder de explotar, te vuelves mucho más consciente de lo que puedes causar en lo que tocas). Pero recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de la graduación —le dijo Eijiro—. Como una última oportunidad. ¿Sabes?

«Gracias por hacerlo». Eso es lo que no dice.

—Sí —dice, en cambio.

* * *

**Palabras: 1118.**

**1) ¿De dónde chingados me vienen tantas palabras para explicar las causas de que un beso sea tan obvio? En fin.**

**2) Ya que más o menos me saqué de encima cómo empezó esta relación, voy a ir a recorriéndola en los capítulos que siguen (ni me voy a engañar diciendo que serán ****_drabbles_****). En general voy a improvisar durísimo, sólo tengo claras como dos cosas que van a pasar y una es el final.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. Helado y chocolate

**Palabra**: chocolate.

* * *

**Helado y chocolate**

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve  
And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground  
Dig them up; let's finish what we've started  
Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched_

_Flaws, Bastille_

* * *

Katsuki es perfectamente consciente de que entre su corazón y su garganta hay un lugar donde se le quedan atorados los sentimientos y que hay un montón de cosas que no dice. Para alguien que grita todo el tiempo, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que dicen sus silencios.

Es más increíble aún la manera en la que Eijiro puede interpretarlos.

No les toma muchos meses descubrir que la vida de héroe es cansada y no siempre es un triunfo. Siempre hay alguien a quien nadie puede salvar. Siempre hay algo que se les escapa. Siempre hay ese sentimiento de que podrían hacer más. Pero por sobre todas aquellas cosas está el agotamiento, la fatiga, está ese suspiro que a veces hace Eijiro al llegar al departamento que comparten y la manera en la que Katsuki se recarga contra la puerta al cerrarla tras de sí y echa la cabeza para atrás, con los ojos cerrados, esperando acallar las voces que grita en su cabeza.

No trabajan en las mismas agencias. Piensan abrir la suya en algún momento, pero de momento llegan a distintas horas, se preguntan cómo fue su día.

Eijiro suele contarle todo con lujo de detalles.

Katsuki, al igual que con la prensa, es más reservado. A veces le dice «bien» y después cambia de tema, preguntándole qué carajos quiere de cenar —para después ignorarlo y preparar algo que tenga suficientes verduras como para ser calificado de comida sana—. A veces suelta un gruñido y luego procede a hacer la cena sin preguntar absolutamente nada mientras habla de otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con lo que sea que haya pasado ese día. Y a veces no responde y pasa de largo directo hasta el baño, ya quitándose el traje y dejando todo a medio camino, deseoso de sumergirse en el agua caliente y cerrar los ojos hasta aturdirse.

Para alguien que grita casi todo el tiempo, el silencio es alarmante.

Los días malos, Eijiro suele intentar hacer la cena mientras espera a que salga de la ducha y habla más de la cuenta, contándole cualquier cosa. Le hace el favor de nunca preguntar de más, le sonríe como en un día normal y lo deja en su silencio, pensando en el villano al que no había podido atrapar o al civil que no había podido salvar. Ambos conocen ese sentimiento perfectamente.

Sabían que no había nada que pudiera arreglarlo.

Pero los días malos, también, Eijiro lo abraza cuando se acuestan, dejando que acomode su cabeza en su pecho.

Entre su corazón y su boca hay un agujero negro donde se le atoran casi todos los sentimientos a Katsuki.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunta Eijiro, asomándose desde la recamara, cuando lo oye llegar. Uno siempre llega antes que el otro. Katsuki está recargado contra la puerta, mirando al techo.

Y esa es la primera vez que, en vez de ignorarlo mientras empieza a quitarse todo el traje mientras se dirige al baño, le contesta.

—Había una familia —dice, con una voz inusualmente calmada, para ser él—. Nadie llegó a tiempo. —Se hace un silencio. No hay excusas. La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de alguien más es sólo un momento. Un segundo. Un titubeo. Y los héroes son sólo humanos, después de todo—. Sobrevivió una niña.

Lo mira a los ojos y puede leer su expresión. «Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?», parece decir la confusión en los ojos de Eijiro.

Así que se corrige.

—Sólo sobrevivió una niña.

Tiene clavadas sus lágrimas, porque la sacó de la zona de desastre. Tiene clavada su propia inutilidad para manejar la situación. Se le da muy bien amenazar a los villanos, se le da muy bien el combate. Pero nunca sabe qué decirle a la gente desconsolada cuando hay trabajo de rescate. «Todo estará bien» parece una tontería cuando es obvio que todo está mal.

—Lo siento.

Katsuki carraspea, quiere cambiar de tema desesperadamente, así que levanta la bolsa que tiene en la mano izquierda. Hay un bote de helado allí y un bote de helado líquido.

—Me acordé que dijiste que no había —le dice, estirando la mano con la bolsa—. Ten.

Nada en esa bolsa es para él. Ni siquiera le gusta el sabor. Pero de todas maneras se detuvo antes de llegar a casa, todavía con el traje puesto, en una tienda, para comprar el estúpido helado de Eijiro y su bote de chocolate. Casi nunca lo hace. Espera hasta que Eijiro se desespere porque no hay nada y vaya él mismo a la tienda.

Pero a veces la única manera de decir «te quiero» es estirar una bolsa con cosas de la compra, porque hay demasiadas cosas que se acumulan en ese agujero donde se le esconden los sentimientos. «Te quiero», «gracias por estar aquí», «necesitaba un momento así que pasé a la tienda y pasé veinte minutos viendo todas las marcas de chocolate que nunca he tomado intentando recordar cuál es la que te gusta».

—Gracias. —Eijiro sonríe, tomando la bolsa—. Siento lo de…

—Sí —corta Katsuki—. Yo también. —Estira la espalda, moviéndose de la puerta donde se quedó parado, todavía con la memoria de una niña que lloraba en sus brazos en la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

La vida sigue. Los héroes no se detienen. Le queda esperar que el día siguiente sea mejor.

—¿Helado y chocolate?

—¡ALGO SANO!

* * *

**Palabras: 906.**

**1) Antes de empezar a escribir este capítulo le dije a alguien que iba a empezar ****_fluffly_****. Muy bien, retiro lo dicho. No sé escribir ****_fluff_**** y ahora quiero abrazar a Katsuki, porque justo recordé un intercambio entre él y Endeavor en los últimos caps del manga (no diré más para no spoilear nada).**

**2) ****_Still, I love domestic shit_****. ****Y amo a Eijiro tomando helado con chocolate que Katsuki jamás prueba porque no le gusta lo dulce.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. Entre el polvo

**Palabra:** abrazos.

* * *

**Entre el polvo**

_Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life  
Wanna give you everything  
(Breathe for the first time now  
I came alive somehow)_

_Rebirithing, Skillet_

* * *

Los abrazos de Katsuki son extraños. Casi cualquier tipo de contacto que involucre a sus manos, en realidad.

A pesar de que sabe que tiene control sobre su singularidad, siempre piensa que puede existir un momento en el que las cosas se salgan de control. Un segundo. No, menos. Lo que le toma a la nitroglicerina de sus manos en convertirse en un explosivo potente.

Así que no es la clase de novio que toma de la mano. Tampoco es la clase de persona que abraza.

Sus abrazos son raros.

Eijiro nunca se los pide.

—¡Ey, necesito ayuda de este lado! ¡Hay alguien más aquí! —Está respirando polvo y le arden los ojos. La voz que se oye es la de Ashido, que después tose y se talla los ojos—. ¡Uravity!

Una bomba. Carajo. Una bomba.

Todo un edificio derrumbado y ellos no llegaron a tiempo. Katsuki lleva todo el rato de un lado para otro, siempre yendo hasta donde necesitan una explosión para mover escombros. Pero hay un montón de gente entre los escombros, así que tienen que tener demasiado cuidado. Y Eijiro está abajo. Entre los escombros, quien sabe dónde.

Katsuki se mueve por pura inercia.

Se convence de que Eijiro está bien, porque de otros modos no podría moverse, ni podría hacer nada.

Tose porque le entra el polvo a la nariz, a los ojos, le raspa en la garganta.

—¡Creati, ven y ayúdame! —Todoroki.

Siguió caminando entre las piedras. Mientras no lo necesitaran, estaba ayudando a sacar a todos los civiles que habían quedado atrapados en la explosión. Intenta contener los gritos para no asustar a la gente.

(Ya hay muchos gritando, ya hay lloridos que le destrozan el tímpano, ¿para que agregar más?)

No hay villanos a los que perseguir. Katsuki desearía que hubiera. Al menos podría concentrar su enojo en alguien. Los villanos ya se habían ido cuando los héroes llegaron a la escena y la bomba desató el caos. Los tomaron desprevenidos.

—¡Hay alguien aquí! —grita alguien más. Va corriendo hasta el lugar, entre el polvo y la mugre—. Todavía hay gente…

Alcanza a ver las siluetas, entre los escombros, pero hay un pedazo bastante grande que obstruye la entrada. Ya han despejado casi todo, así que parece que pueden moverlo si tienen cuidado. Voltea buscando a alguien en especial, hasta que la encuentra.

—¡URAVITY! —le grita.

Sólo se molesta usar su nombre de heroína en aquellos momentos. El resto del tiempo sigue siendo «mejillas» o algo parecido. (En serio, es más mejillas que persona).

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ayuda aquí! ¡Tu singularidad nos vendría bien!

—¡Voy!

Al final mueven el pedazo que impide que puedan hacer labores de rescate. Y, cuando por fin puede asomarse al espacio entre los escombros, casi se le va la respiración.

Eijiro está bien.

Está evitando que los escombros se vengan abajo y al lado de él está una joven que abraza a un bebé.

—Estaba empezando a creer que no iban a encontrarme. —Sonríe, enseñando todos los dientes. La sonrisa no le llega a los ojos, pero al menos parece tranquilo—. Esto se vendrá abajo en cualquier momento.

Uraraka es la que ayuda a salir a la joven con el bebé y le dice a donde dirigirse para conseguir atención médica. Katsuki evalúa la situación de Eijiro.

—¿Puedes salir sin que todo te colapse encima?

—No sé…

—No, espera, de hecho… —entorna los ojos—, puedo evitar que todo te colapse encima. Con una explosión. Sólo necesitar ser rápido.

Lo hacen. Eijiro sale tosiendo todo el polvo y la mugre. Respira hondo y se queda sentado en el suelo un momento. Por la mente de Katsuki pasan demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido. Lo que permanece es la sensación de haberse estado moviendo por inercia, asumiendo que Eijiro estaba bien porque si no, no podría seguir caminando entre los escombros.

Cae de rodillas a su lado.

Toda la desesperación que estaba intentando no sentir lo golpea de frente y abraza a Eijiro. Demasiado fuerte. Demasiado abruptamente. Entierra la cabeza en su pecho.

Sus abrazos son raros. Muy raros.

Pero de repente todo le explota encima, así es su vida y no sabe qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. La mayoría de las cosas que siente le dan ganas de golpear algo o a alguien. Pero a veces, en algunos momentos, lo que siente son ganas de abrazar a Eijiro hasta romperle las costillas y convencerse de que sigue allí, a su lado, de que no se ha ido, de que no le ha pasado nada.

—Estoy bien, Katsuki, estoy bien. —Intenta tranquilizarlo.

Él se aparta. Se pasa una mano por la nariz.

En ese abrazo iban metidos un montón de «tuve miedo» y «me alegro que estés bien» que no dice, pero que Eijiro adivina.

La mano de su novio se acerca a su mejilla.

—Deberíamos seguir, ¿no? —le dice Eijiro.

—¡Tú deberías ir a que te revise un médico! —espeta. Parece volver a su actitud normal, mucho menos desesperada y mucho menos desamparada—. ¡Para asegurarte de…!

Eijiro lo interrumpe.

—Estoy bien. Vamos. —Se pone en pie y le ofrece una mano a Katsuki para que haga lo mismo. Él la toma. (Como siempre que Eijiro se la ha ofrecido).

—¡Estabas bajo los escombros!

—Pero estoy bien. Hay todavía más gente allá abajo. Podía oírlos. —Se mueve cansado y tose. El polvo los rodea. Hay gritos. La gente pide ayuda, los héroes se llaman unos a los otros en medio de las labores de rescate.

Katsuki alza la vista al cielo y suspira.

Se da un solo momento de tranquilidad antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. No se dice «Eijiro está bien» intentando tranquilizarse, porque decirlo, aunque sea en su mente, significa aceptar que podría no haberlo estado.

—¡Ey! —escuchan una voz. Katsuki no identifica de quien es—. ¡Aquí hay alguien más, puedo oírlo!

* * *

**Palabras: 979.**

**1) Por ahí hay un post de tumblr muy random sobre Katsuki, su _quirk_, sexualidad y en general contacto físico. Lo usé un poco de base —aunque muy lejanamente— para esto. Luego se los comparto.**

**2) Me voy a colgar un cartel que diga que no sé escribir nada de _fluff_.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Me niego a ser una debilidad tuya

**Palabra:** perdonar.

* * *

**Me niego a ser una debilidad tuya**

_Well if you wanted honesty,  
that's all you had to say  
I never want to let you down or have you go,  
it's better off this way_

_Im Not Okay (I Promise), My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, Katsuki, no estoy hecho de cristal!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!

—¡A veces pareciera…!

—¡LO SÉ! —Se lleva las manos a la cara. No sabe por qué empezó la pelea—. ¡LO SÉ!

Probablemente por su culpa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —No puede verlo a la cara—. ¡No creí que justamente tú harías una estupidez como esa!

—¡Era mi problema! ¡Llevaba meses persiguiéndome!

—¡También era el mío si te perseguía a ti! ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO, CARAJO!

—¡Lo sé!

Sabe muchas cosas. En teoría. Pero nunca sabe cómo reaccionar, qué es lo correcto, qué debería de hacer. Nunca sabe por qué se va a sentir culpable después.

—¡No parece!

—Sólo intentaba…

«¿Qué intentabas, Katsuki?», le dice su cabeza. Sus pensamientos son implacables. No sabe qué duele más: los gritos de Eijiro, sus ojos dolidos, que ni si quiera puede mirar directamente o lo que suena en su cabeza. «¿Qué intentabas apartándolo?»

—Era lo más lógico —empieza. Sí, podía serlo. Si él sólo podía contra el maldito villano de cuarta que llevaba meses detrás de él, no valía la pena desperdiciar más recursos, más energías—. Sólo intentaba hacer lo más…

—Tonterías —interrumpe Eijiro. Y Katsuki no le ha oído una voz tan fría en años. Le da miedo, lo deja sin saber qué decir—. Esa es una excusa y los sabes, ¿no?

—Eijiro…, sólo…

—Confías en mí, ¿no? —pregunta—. ¡Carajo, Katsuki! ¡También soy un héroe! ¡Conozco los malditos riesgos! ¡¿O esto no es como lo era antes?! ¡Carajo!

—Eijiro…

—Nunca te has contenido cuando entrenamos juntos. ¡Carajo! Por eso te respeté desde el primer momento. —Aquellas palabras se le clavan hondo, porque tiene razón. Así empezó todo—. Siempre me has visto como un igual, pero…

—Era lo más lógico. —Le salen las palabras como un murmullo. Pero Eijiro tiene razón. Hace la mierda que hace a veces por otras razones. Y nunca se las explica, porque no sabe cómo decir las cosas. Vuelve a pasarse las manos por la cara.

—¡Pendejadas! —espeta Eijiro—. Dímelo a la cara, Katsuki. La verdad. —Lo agarra de a playera y lo jala un poco hacia sí—. Tú y yo sabemos que lo de lo más lógico es sólo una excusa.

Traga saliva. Mira al suelo.

Ve sus pies y los de Eijiro. De repente son la cosa más interesante del mundo. Su cerebro está gritando y él sólo quiere gritarle que se calle.

—Allá afuera es más real —dice, finalmente.

—Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿no? —espeta Eijiro—. Carajo, Katsuki. No tienes que alejarme de tus problemas.

—Puedo con ellos y…

—¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO! —le grita. Katsuki aprieta los dientes—. Eso no está a negociación, ¿lo entiendes? Estamos juntos, carajo. Lo que te ponga en peligro a ti, lo hará a mí. Y viceversa. Me importa un carajo lo que creas.

—¡Quizá no quiero que mi vida te ponga en problemas!

«Somos héroes, ya tenemos suficientes nosotros solos».

Eijiro no le ha soltado la camiseta y su mano está en un puño. Lo ve endurecerse, si acaso de puro enojo.

—¡Te quiero, carajo! ¡QUIERO EL MALDITO PROBLEMA!

Y de repente, el silencio. Katsuki sólo escucha las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y la voz de su cabeza. Sí, fue una tontería. Sí, no lo apartó de aquella misión porque fuera lo más lógico —aunque lo era—. Sí, en realidad lo hizo porque a veces, sólo a veces, lo consume el miedo. Y porque ser un héroe es tal y como esperaba, pero también nada como creía. Odia ser vulnerable.

—Lo siento —murmura. Las dos palabras le cuestan, pero las dice—. Lo siento. No pensé…

—No, claramente. —Todavía siente algo de resentimiento en la voz de Eijiro—. Soy un héroe también. No soy de cristal. Ni nada.

—Lo siento —repite, como un mantra. Su cabeza grita. Pero él sólo piensa en las palabras de Eijiro. «Quiero el maldito problema». Todo su interior grita.

—Me enamoré de ti porque siempre me viste como tu igual. —Eijiro le suelta la camiseta, su mano se dirige a la barbilla de Katsuki—. Y sé que crees que tienes que ser invencible y no tener ninguna debilidad. —Katsuki abre la boca, como para decir algo, pero Eijiro lo corta—. No, espera, déjame terminar. Ya sé que te da miedo que me ocurra algo. Lo sé. Lo pienso. Todo el tiempo en mi cabeza pienso qué haré si te ocurre algo ti. Cuando estás peleando. Siempre… Supongo que es lo que sientes tú. Quiero creer. Pero quiero el problema. Los villanos que te persiguen. Me encanta patearles el trasero.

Debería aprender a decir las cosas, antes de que explote. A admitir que a veces las cosas le dan miedo.

Eijiro lo quiere tanto que duele por dentro.

—Lo siento —le dice.

«Debí de haber pensado antes», es lo que lo le sale.

—En serio, Katsuki. Me niego a ser una debilidad tuya —espeta—. Sé que por eso nunca hiciste nada, sé que por eso tuve que besarte yo.

Carajo.

—No es…

—Sí es eso. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que sientes que te vuelve vulnerable —espeta—. No siempre. Pero lo noto. Que te quede claro, me niego a ser una debilidad tuya.

—Lo siento.

—Perdonado.

—También quiero tus malditos problemas. —Eso le cuesta más, pero le dice—. No te soportaría de otra manera.

—Me halagas. La única persona en el mundo a la que Katsuki Bakugo soporta.

—Más o menos.

—Es en serio, Katsuki. Me niego a ser tu debilidad. Somos héroes. Sabemos lo que eso significa, ¿no? Tenemos que vivir con eso.

—¡Que sí, carajo!

Lo besa. Su interior todavía grita. «Tienes que aprender a decir las cosas, Katsuki». Poco a poco. Poco a poco.

* * *

**Palabras: 966.**

**1) Me gusta escribir peleas por el caos. Escribir los diálogos de una discusión y que todo salga bien es complicado (menos que escribir batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, ****_but you get the memo_****).**

**2) No sé por qué, pero me imagino a Katsuki —con todo su «voy a ser el número 1»— como alguien que odia las debilidades que no puede controlar (también por lo que le dice a Endeavor en uno de los últimos caps del manga) y en esta relación oscila entre el miedo de que a Eijiro le ocurra algo y el hecho de que fue la primera persona que vio como si igual. No quisiera ser yo su cabeza.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	6. Katsuki Bakugo sí es capaz de comportars

**Palabra:** resistencia.

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugo sí es capaz de comportarse como un ser humano**

_I've bargained my bit with fate and all  
With no preconceptions of immortality  
I rolled the dice uncompromised  
And lost as I am you're my good samaritan_

_Nothing Stays The Same, Poets of_ _Fall_

* * *

—En serio, no entiendo como no estás muerto.

—Hasta rezamos por ti.

—No sabía que eran religiosos.

Le agarra la mano sin previo aviso. Él no dice nada, está oyendo la plática desde fuera. Ashido y Sero son molestos, pero Eijiro insiste que son sus amigos. Extras menos molestos que el resto, eso es lo que son.

—Pues no —responde Ashido—. Pero todos esperábamos que hubieras muerto, ¿sabes?

—¿Lo ves? —Eijiro se dirige a él—. Nadie me cree cuando digo que puedes comportarte como un ser humano normal.

—Kirishima —interrumpe Sero—. Una vez dijiste que hizo algo tierno. Era lógico dudar de tu estado mental en ese momento.

—¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA! —explota, finalmente. El resto de las mesas los voltean a ver, pero ya están acostumbrados. Los gritos de Katsuki atraen la atención de todo el mundo, siempre.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo eran temores fundados.

—Ashido, exageras. Mira, le estoy agarrando la mano. —Eijiro levanta su mano, jalando la de Katsuki con él.

—Sólo deja que tú lo hagas.

—¡ESTOY AQUÍ, NO ESTOY PINTADO! —vuelve a gritar—. ¡Y no voy a dejar que cualquier extra me agarre la mano! ¡Explota, por si no lo recuerdas!

—Pero Kirishima…

—¡ES MI NOVIO! ¡Y SE ENDURECE!

—Ya… —Sero guiña un ojo—. Me pregunto de qué otras partes se…

—¡SI TE ATREVES A TERMINAR ESA…!

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan vulgares?! —exclama Ashido.

—¡No te hagas la inocente! —espeta Sero—. ¡Tú fuiste la que me lo preguntaste el otro día!

—¡No era para que lo dijeras mientras estamos comiendo!

Katsuki rueda los ojos. Voltea a ver a Eijiro: está más rojo que su propio cabello. Ignora a Ashido y a Sero y se inclina un poco para besarlo, lo cual sólo hace aumenta al color rojo que pinta toda la piel de Eijiro.

—¡Estamos comiendo! —se queja Sero.

—¡VOY A BESAR A MI NOVIO SI ME DA LA GANA! —explota Katsuki.

Es consciente de que medio restaurante los voltea a ver, pero no le importa. Nunca le ha importado. Todo el mundo es un extra en su vida. No se va a preocupar por lo que un montón de gente sin nada especial piense de él.

—Nos queda claro —espeta Ashido—. Ahora, come y deja de gritar. ¿Dónde carajos se metió Kaminari? Dijo que nos vería aquí, pero lleva una hora de retraso… —Saca el celular mientras se lleva un bocado a la boca con los palillos y parece buscar entre sus mensajes—. Ni señales de él.

—Estaba con Shinsou —dice Eijiro.

—No creo que llegue —agrega Sero.

—¡Para una vez que nos vemos…! —se lamenta.

Es cierto. No se ven demasiado. Especialmente porque no trabajan en las mismas ciudades todo el tiempo y apenas si tienen tiempo libre. Katsuki no entiende cómo demonios el índice de crímenes sigue subiendo en Japón cuando hay tantos héroes pateándole el trasero a un montón de villanos de cuarta, pero queda claro que no son suficientes. Así que tienen trabajo todo el tiempo y apenas si ve a sus antiguos compañeros de la clase 1-A.

Suelta la mano de Eijiro para agarrar algo de la mesa.

Al principio se resistía a cualquier clase de contacto que involucrara usar las manos. No es costumbre. Siempre las tiene en las bolsas, al menos cuando va vestido de civil. Cuando uno puede explotar —literalmente—, los daños colaterales siempre son muchos. Así que Katsuki siempre había evitado el contacto.

Al contrario de Eijiro.

No recuerda la primera vez que le agarró la mano. Un gesto tan simple y, a la vez, tan extraño para Katsuki. Probablemente fue el día de su graduación. Y probablemente intentó quitar la mano a pesar de que Eijiro sólo la apretó más y le recordó que, con su singularidad, no podría hacerle daño.

De todos modos fue incómodo.

Eijiro tiene razón. Tiene sentido que no le crean cuando les dice que es capaz de comportarse como un ser humano común y corriente. Tampoco es que le importe. Jirou dice que es un _gremlin_ enojado. Todoroki sigue insistiendo que son mejores amigos a pesar de que él grite a cada oportunidad que no —porque Todoroki necesita ser corregido— y Deku sigue diciéndole Kacchan a pesar de que ambos pasan ya de los veinte años —y no se va a detener pronto—. Le da igual. Mientras Eijiro siga agarrándole la mano aunque él a veces todavía sienta el impulso de resistirse, todo está bien.

—Nos veremos pronto —asegura Eijiro—. Ustedes dos no están muy lejos. ¿Ahora trabajan con Ms Joke?

—Sólo es temporal —asegura Sero—. Tendremos que buscar otra cosa en unos meses.

—Tú sigues con Endeavor, ¿no, Bakugo? —preguntó Ashido.

Katsuki asiente.

Eijiro vuelve a agarrarle la mano, cuando la baja hacia el asiento. Sonríe levemente.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE NO TENGA LA CÁMARA DEL CELULAR A LA MANO! —exclama Ashido. Katsuki rueda los ojos—. ¡ERES CAPAZ DE SONREIR!

—¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ TE SORPRENDE! —espeta Katsuki y bufa. Se le borra la sonrisa, evidentemente. Eijiro se ríe.

Porque Eijiro ve la sonrisa que tanto se le resiste casi todos los días. A su lado, se le resiste un poco menos. Le sale con más facilidad. Sí, las cosas están bien, se dice. Todo está bien.

* * *

**Palabras: 891.**

**1) No quería que este fuera un Kiribaku sin el Bakusquad. Irán apareciendo a lo largo de todos los capítulos (que ya quedamos que no son ****_drabbles_****).**

**2) Me hacía falta _fluff_, así que este es el momento _fluff_. Disfruten, porque lo que soy yo es una máquina de drama y _angst_.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	7. Dos pedazos de pastel

**Palabra**: regalo.

* * *

**Dos pedazos de pastel**

_I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless  
And I'll never love again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless_

_Speechless, Lady Gaga_

* * *

Katsuki no puede decir que le gusten las fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero al parecer cumplir veintitrés le importa a ese grupo de gente al que le gusta llamarse sus amigos —y deberían ser corregidos lo más pronto posible— y deciden organizarle una fiesta. Y llenarlo de regalos. No se queja.

(En serio, no).

Pero desearía que todos se fueran temprano, nadie se emborrachara y no hicieran demasiado ruido.

(Por supuesto que hacen todas las cosas mencionadas).

Los regalos no están tan mal, piensa. Excepto que lo obligaron a abrirlos enfrente de todos. Deku le regaló coleccionables de héroes. Claro. Todoroki una tarjeta de regalo de una tienda —donde al parecer se podían comprar cosas de cocina—. Uraraka —¿quién la invitó?— decidió darle un papel medio arrugado —aunque escrito con las mejores intenciones— que decía «una comida para ti y Kirishima», y luego el nombre de su restaurante favorito. («Avísame cuando quieras hacerlo efectivo», le dijo cuándo lo abrió). Kaminari y Sero le dieron entre los dos una mochila —parecía que compartían la mima neurona—. Shinsou llegó sin nada —y tuvo el descaro de decir que nadie le había informado que tenía que llevar un regalo—. Jirou le regaló un par de discos de grupos que creía que podían gustarle —porque no tenía ni idea de que le gustaba— y, a juzgar por las portadas, Katsuki decidió que probablemente había aceptado.

Eijiro se lució con un juego de cuchillos para la cocina nuevos —que probablemente costaron carísimos— y una sudadera que dice «Red Riot» en la parte del pecho —que ahora Katsuki tiene puesta porque Ashido lo ha obligado a ponérsela.

—Ey, ven. —Eijiro lo agarra por el brazo y lo jala hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué…?

—Relájate, tengo algo más para ti.

Después de una mirada decide que Eijiro parecía nervioso. Así que no agrega nada más. Se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a alzar una ceja, esperando, medio ceñudo.

—Me puse nervioso buscando un buen regalo. —Cada año lo mismo. Y cada año le regala algo que, de hecho, a Katsuki le gusta. No entiende de donde viene tanto nerviosísimo estúpido—. Bueno, al principio iba a ser otra cosa, pero no encontraba lo que quería, así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Midoriya…

—¡¿Le pediste ayuda a Deku?!

—Ey, nos van oír.

—¡Le pediste ayuda a Deku!

—¡Fue por una buena razón! —Eijiro se pasó las manos por la cara—. Es un buen regalo, ¿vale? Te va a gustar. —Se dirige hasta uno de los cajones y saca algo escondido hasta el fondo—. Lo envolví en la mañana. —Está envuelto con papel de estraza y tiene un moño medio mal puesto—. Ten.

Katsuki lo toma y lo abre. Es una caja no muy grande, pero no puede adivinar qué es, hasta que lo ve.

Es un video viejo.

—Sé que es tu pelea favorita de All-Might —le dice.

Es una vieja pelea en Hokkaido. No tiene nada de especial. Pero siempre le había gustado ver aquel video una y otra vez. All-Might contra cinco oponentes. Aun así había ganado.

(Ahora también tiene todo el sentido del mundo que Eijiro le haya pedido ayuda a Deku, joder).

Se le queda viendo a la caja con el video, sin saber qué decir. Puede que no lo diga o que no lo muestre, pero si Deku es el fan número uno de All-Might, él va justo detrás en un muy cercano número dos. No colecciona tanto, pero sabe casi tanto como Deku, aunque no se lo muestre al mundo.

Pero Eijiro lo sabe.

—Gracias.

«Gracias» es una palabra que siempre se le atora en la garganta. Porque nadie nunca le enseñó a decirla. Pero la dice, de todos modos. Aunque se le atore y se atropelle para salir. Eijiro se la merece.

—No digas nada, es tu cumpleaños… —Eijiro se vuelve a pasar la mano por el cabello, medio nervioso.

Katsuki lo abraza. Lo aprieta contra sí, tiene un puño cerrado y en el otro la caja del video.

—Gracias —repite.

Luego lo suelta.

—Y luego no creerá nadie que hasta eres una persona que sabe abrazar a la gente. —Eijiro se ríe, un poco de nervios, un poco de quien sabe qué.

—¡No le cuentes a la gente cosas de mí! —se queja Katsuki.

—Vamos —le dice Eijiro—, empezarán a preguntarse dónde estamos.

Lo jala de regreso a la sala, pero antes Katsuki deja la caja con su regalo en la barra de la cocina, para no tener que enseñársela a nadie. Espera que nadie haya notado su ausencia, pero, por supuesto sus deseos jamás se cumplen y la rana lo agarra por un brazo para jalarlo hasta la mesa. «Tsuyu», se recuerda, «su nombre es Tsuyu».

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! Es hora del pastel, vamos, lo trajo Hakagure.

¿Invitaron a toda la antigua clase A? Sí, se dice Katsuki. Por supuesto que sí. Y a unos cuantos más. Todo el set de extras.

Así que le cantan algo que suena como «Feliz cumpleaños» y Katsuki se contiene todo lo posible para no hacer explotar la mesa ni ningún otro mueble y lo hacen cortar un pastel que de todos modos no sé va a comer. Cuando le dan su pedazo —Ashido, claro, que insiste que es su pastel y que al menos tiene que probarlo— lo mira como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Odio el dulce —dice.

—Es tú pastel —responde Eijiro, que decide ponerse del lado de Ashido.

—¿Y? —Le pone el plato con el pedazo en la mano izquierda, que está libre.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con esto?

—Y yo que sé —espeta Katsuki—. ¿Comerte los dos?

Eijiro sonríe cuando Katsuki lo mira. Sí, va a comerse los dos pedazos.

* * *

**Palabras: 962.**

**1) Otra escena de ****_shameless domestic romance_****. Me salen rara vez, pero suelo disfrutarlas porque se alejan un poco de lo que suelo escribir. Además porque es un idea que vi por allí en un fic todobaku y me pareció muy ****_accurate_**** a Bakugo, que no le gusta lo dulce.**

**2) Ya vi cuales son las palabas que sigue. Diré esto: MUAJAJAJA.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	8. El día que Katsuki decidió que odiaba el

**Palabra**: muérdago.

* * *

**El día que Katsuki decidió que odiaba el muérdago**

_No pain, no victory,  
your reign, is history.  
Cuz' we're not stopin',  
till' we break through._

_Ready Set Let's Go, Sam Tinnesz_

* * *

Siente el celular vibrar. No puede contestarlo. Va a llegar estúpidamente tarde a una cena por la cual prometió salir temprano del trabajo. Quiere maldecir. No puede atenderlo.

No es su culpa, no realmente.

Él y Todoroki estaban acabando de patrullar cuando apareció el villano más ridículo que Katsuki ha visto en algún tiempo. Ni siquiera es navidad, se dice, están más cerca de la primavera. Así al menos tendría gracia el hecho de que escupa muérdago. (Lo que no tiene gracia es que, a la velocidad con la que lo hace, las hojas del muérdago parecen cuchillas). Se suponía que iban camino de regreso, que estaba a una cuadra de la agencia y que Katsuki iba a llegar con tiempo suficiente para celebrar su aniversario —porque esa clase de fechas le importan a Eijiro y si Eijiro quiere celebrarlas, Katsuki no planea oponerse por más que le den igual—. Pero no. Por supuesto que no.

Al menos alcanzó a mandar un mensaje —incompleto—, cuando apareció el villano.

«Llegaré un poco tar…». Y luego nada más.

Se suponía que se entendía.

«Un poco», había puesto, porque el villano al principio no había parecido demasiado peligroso. Pero no, por supuesto que no. Él y Todoroki llevaban casi cuarenta minutos intentando reducirlo. Las explosiones de Katsuki no tenían mucho efecto si no podía acercase y ni siquiera podía hacerlo en el aire, porque el muérdago que lanzaba aquel imbécil sin nombre tenía suficiente rango. El hielo de Todoroki había probado ser un poco inútil porque el muérdago que lanzaba el villano podía romperlo si iba a mucha velocidad y si no le congelaba la boca —para lo cual no había conseguido acercarse—, seguía atacándolos.

—¡MUERE, CARAJO! —grita Katsuki. Hace explotar todos los proyectiles de esa planta ridícula que van hacia él de un solo movimiento. Pero todavía está a metros de distancia—. ¡INTENTA ACERCARTE MÁS!

—¡Eso hago!

Incluso Todoroki parece molesto.

—¡ARGH! —Katsuki se propulsa hasta donde está Todoroki—. Vamos —espeta—. Te cubro.

—Si haces un solo movimiento en falso…

—¡¿CONFÍAS O NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ?! —Vuelve a hacer explotar todos los proyectiles de muérdago que se dirigen hacia ellos.

Un segundo parece que Todoroki está a punto de suspirar de la exasperación, pero sigue su plan. Es increíble que no se hayan matado todavía. Pero a Endeavor le preocupa que Katsuki lleve demasiado al límite a cualquier otro de sus empleados y Shouto es el único que lo soporta lo suficiente como para trabajar con él, así que ahí están.

Son compañeros.

—Más vale que funcione.

Y funciona. Más o menos. Uno de los proyectiles pasa demasiado cerca de la mejilla de Todoroki y le hace un rasguño, pero fuera de eso —y otro que le hace un rasguño en el brazo derecho— logra deshacerse de todos hasta que están suficientemente cerca del villano como para que Todoroki lo congele.

Y lo hace.

Al quinto intento, porque, por supuesto, ese villano no es un estúpido.

La calle está llena de hielo para cuando pueden llamar a la policía y Katsuki está usando su mirada amenazadora para evitar que los civiles se acerquen. O la prensa. Nadie necesita saber que un villano de tan baja categoría les dio tantos problemas.

(Ya está oyendo a Endeavor en su cabeza y su «ustedes son mejores que eso»).

—Quizá deberías ayudar a limpiar el desastre…

—Espera.

Katsuki por fin saca el celular. Cinco llamadas perdidas. Y unos catorce mensajes. Maldice, no lee los mensajes y marca el número de Eijiro.

—Hey —oye la voz.

—Hola.

Katsuki sabe que debería decir «lo siento»; pero no quiere. Sigue repitiéndose que no es su culpa haberse retrasado, sino del villano y de las circunstancias y de todo el mundo, menos de él.

(Podría habérsele ocurrido cubrir a Todoroki antes, pero no).

Así que no dice nada más y espera el reproche. Pero nunca llega. En su lugar, escucha una pregunta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Después de un rato supuse que no llegarías.

No es un reproche, sólo está remarcando un hecho.

—Un villano.

—Lo sé —responde Eijiro, del otro lado de la línea. A Katsuki le gustaría ver su cara en ese momento. Su tono es más seco que de costumbre, pero también comprensivo. Al fin y al cabo, también es un héroe, también entiende que hay cosas que pasan—. Estoy en casa —añade.

—Aún podemos ir a cenar —sugiere Katsuki. Eijiro había planeado algo en su restaurante favorito, pero supone que se cansó de esperar—. Si quieres.

—Para cuando llegues no sé si haya algo abierto.

—Está ese local de veinticuatro horas. Hacen buen curry —sugiere. No es el mejor restaurante del mundo y Katsuki ni siquiera lo elegiría en un día normal si no fuera porque le parece que hacen un curry excelente, pero para cuando llegue la policía y la calle quede más o menos despejada y él pueda irse, será demasiado tarde. Y si Eijiro quería una cena, bueno, merecía al menos algo que se le pareciera.

Oye un suspiro detrás de la línea. Cansado.

—Está bien.

Así que se obliga a decirlo.

—Lo siento.

—Ya sé que no es tu…

—Lo siento —repite, y esta vez puede notar un tono exasperado en su propia voz.

—No, en serio, Katsuki…

—¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DISCULPARME, MALDITA SEA!

Un silencio. Y luego una risa.

—Bueno, disculpa aceptada. Nadie me va a creer cuando les diga que eres capaz de disculparte, ¿sabes?

—¡Deja de contarle cosas de mí a la gente!

Eijiro vuelve a reírse. Le dice que lo esperará en el departamento y luego cuelga. Katsuki regresa, ceñudo, hasta donde está Todoroki.

—¿Cuándo se supone que van a llegar los inútiles de la policía?

—No deben de tardar.

Katsuki maldice. Por supuesto.

* * *

**Palabras: 961.**

**1) Bueno, odio el ****_trope_**** del muérdago y en general su existencia, así que me aseguré de que Katsuki fuera a odiarlo tanto como yo por siempre.**

**2) Bueno, estoy escribiendo una ****_established relationship_**** que es muy diferente a escribir ****_mutual pining_****, no me quejo, pero hay demasiadas cosas ****_domestic life_**** en este asunto. Como llegar tarde a compromisos porque la vida de héroe es muy desgraciada y ambos lo saben.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	9. Las cicatrices que se ven

**Palabra**: marcado.

* * *

**Las cicatrices que se ven**

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear_

_Lovely, Billie Eilish & Khalid_

* * *

Todos los héroes tienen cicatrices. Aunque ninguno supera a Deku, claramente, se dice Katsuki. Pero todos tienen cicatrices. Algunas se ven. Otras no.

Katsuki sabe que tienen cicatrices bien escondidas. Como que no le gusta que le agarren el cuello de sorpresa. (Al principio, todavía de adolescente, sentía pánico, pero ahora es sólo un mal recuerdo). Como que tampoco le gusta la sensación de no poder usar las manos, de tenerlas inmovilizadas.

Tiene otras que se ven. En los brazos, algunos rasguños. En las piernas. En la espalda. Pocas. Pero siguen siendo un mapa de sus peleas, de todo lo que ha hecho. Cuentan una maldita historia. La historia de que es demasiado terco y algún día será el héroe número uno, pase lo que pase.

A veces Eijiro le recorre todas las cicatrices con la yema de los dedos, mientras están en la cama. Pasa especialmente después de los días malos, cuando alguno de los dos no pudo salvar a alguien o apresar a un villano. Cuando hay demasiadas cosas que ninguno de los dos quiere decir.

El trabajo de héroe siempre es mucho más desgraciado de lo que lo pintan.

Katsuki Bakugo apenas tiene veinticuatro y ya empieza a comprender de dónde venía todo el cansancio de All-Might —igual que toda su fuerza—. Entiende por qué muchos héroes se entregan completamente a su carrera y descuidan todo lo demás. No son sólo los villanos, es la popularidad, los rankings, los fantasmas que te persiguen de la gente que no salvas, las noticias de los héroes que mueren en el cumplimiento de su deber, los que se retiran forzados por las heridas.

Al menos es más fácil lidiar con las cicatrices que se ven.

Eijiro tiene una en la espalda, de una pelea de cuando se acababan de graduar, poco antes de que empezaran a vivir juntos oficialmente. Un villano lo tomó por sorpresa y no alcanzó a endurecerse. Katsuki no vio lo que ocurrió. Eijiro tampoco se dio cuenta. La adrenalina fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo de pie y no hacerlo notar que chorreaba sangre hasta casi cuarenta minutos después. Quedó cicatriz.

Katsuki ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se la ha recorrido con los dedos, pensando que al menos esas cicatrices cuentan la historia de que siguen peleando.

De que no van a dejar de hacerlo.

Eijiro le da la espalda en la cama. Es una noche de verano y hace demasiado calor. Tiene la espalda descubierta.

—Estás en silencio, sé que estás pensando en algo —lo oye decir.

Para alguien que grita todo el tiempo y no sabe estar calmado, los silencios dicen demasiadas cosas.

—No es nada.

—Katsuki…

«Sólo pensaba en que seguimos aquí».

—Estoy estancado en la agencia de Endeavor. —Sí, es queja, lleva dándole vueltas todos los días, pero no es algo que quiera afrontar en ese momento. En realidad está cansado. Los mismos villanos imbéciles todos los días. Es una agencia demasiado grande, todo el mundo tiene que luchar por su lugar. Y no es que Katsuki no destaque. Lo hace. Es de los mejores.

Pero quiere algo más.

Ya está en el top diez, pero no va a subir mucho.

Eijiro no dice nada.

—También estoy cansado —murmura, finalmente, casi contra su voluntad—. Agotado.

Agregaría que eso no se los dicen cuando estudian, pero en realidad sí. Recuerda todos los consejos de Aizawa.

—Ya, lo sé.

—Malditos criminales.

—Ya. —Eijiro se da la vuelta. Katsuki deja de verle la cicatriz de la espalda. Sus ojos cuentan otra historia—. Katsuki… —Alza la mano, le quita el cabello de la cara.

Katsuki cierra los ojos.

A veces vive para esos momentos. Al menos le alegra tener un soporte, por difícil que sea. Por cansado que sea llegar tarde a preparar la cena. Por desesperante que sea leer todos los «llegaré tarde», «estoy en el hospital» en los mensajes. Incluso vale la pena ver las nuevas cicatrices que van apareciendo en sus cuerpos si eso significa que siguen vivos. (Porque hay algunos que no tienen tanta suerte).

—Si te sientes estancado con Endeavor, podríamos, no sé, probar nuestro camino —sugiere Eijiro—. Además ya sabes lo que opino de ese tipo.

—Tú y casi todos —le recuerda Katsuki.

Una cosa es admirarlo como héroe número uno. Otra como persona. La segunda, después de conocerlo, es imposible.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Lo pensaré.

«Gracias por estar aquí», eso lo que quiere decir.

* * *

**Palabras: 743.**

**1) No sé qué decir sobre este. (Lo que quiero decir es que leí un fic que se llama ****_The Hard Road_**** que me llegó muy hondo y se los quiero recomendar si de pura casualidad les gusta el Kachako, a mí sólo me gusta leer cosas de Katsuki, entonces leo todo).**

**2) Obviamente, hay un pedazo de ese fic que influyó un poquito en escribir este capítulo. Por si quieren saber.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	10. Vas a salvarme la vida

**Palabra**: helada.

* * *

**Vas a salvarme la vida**

_But does anyone care?  
And if I had the guts  
To put this to your head  
But would anything matter  
If you're already dead?_

_Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Los equipos de comunicación están muertos. Nadie sabe exactamente en donde están. El equipo de rescate va a tardar. La situación es desesperada. Katsuki no le ve una salida. Se suponía que aquel era su primer gran caso, su primera gran pelea. Al menos como una agencia independiente. Katsuki había renunciado a trabajar para Endeavor meses atrás, Eijiro siguió sus pasos. Su agencia empezó con modestia —después de todo, son jóvenes, apenas están asentando sus carreras—, pero en seis meses Katsuki se las había arreglado para tener a Uraraka en la agencia —después de proponerle que, si las cosas funcionaban, siempre podían crear una división de rescate que estuviera a su mando, después de todo, en eso está especializada y no hay duda de que es buena en lo que hace— y algunas otras promesas de héroes jóvenes. En el momento en el que están, lleva meses intentando que Jirou renuncie a su trabajo actual; Eijiro también lo intenta (y le sugiere, día sí y día también, que hable con Ashido).

Pero todavía son —no, eran, hasta antes de ese caso—, una agencia modesta. Hasta que los había contactado Fatgum —que todavía le guarda cariño a Kirishima— y, junto a Suneater, les había propuesto una colaboración. («Creo que tienen lo que se necesita», dijo. Los había comprado inmediatamente).

Lo tienen, sí. Ahora que Katsuki lleva sentado dos horas —quizá más— en el mismo lugar, intentando guardar el calor, usando de vez en cuando alguna explosión para ella, puede ver sus errores de frente. Una y otra vez. No se había fijado en los puntos débiles del edificio hasta que había sido demasiado tarde y una de los brazos de Eijiro había quedado sepultado bajo un montón de roca. Tampoco se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo endeble de toda la estructura que casi le cae encima.

(No lo hizo porque fue Eijiro el que lo apartó, antes de tener el brazo sepultado, de estar entre los escombros, concentrándose en mantener su singularidad activa para no ser aplastado).

Si lo hubiera notado, Eijiro no lo hubiera apartado. Y no estarían en esa situación, porque Katsuki no era tan idiota como para correr tan rápido hacia el peligro.

(Lo hacía, sí, pero hasta él tenía sus límites).

Soltó otra explosión.

Ese era el otro problema. No había calculado lo mucho que duraba la nieve del villano contra el que habían peleado, lo mucho que duraba el frío.

Y perdieron al imbécil de Todoroki, al que Fatgum también solicitó en aquel caso, porque su fuego y su hielo eran perfectos para luchar contra aquel villano. Pero tanto Todoroki, como Uraraka, como el resto del equipo están en otro lado, sin saber de ellos.

Los equipos de comunicación están muertos.

Nadie sabe que están allí.

Sólo queda esperar.

Se oye un quejido.

—Aguanta un poco más —dice. Trae puesto el traje de invierno. Al menos eso lo hizo bien, guarda un poco más el color, no le cuesta demasiado que la nitroglicerina se junte en sus palmas. Es verano, pero cualquier lugar por donde pase ese villano, se vuelve un invierno frío y desesperante.

—Katsuki, sabes que toda singularidad tiene sus límites.

Ya lo intentaron todo. No hay manera de que él sólo sea capaz de liberar a Eijiro de los escombros que están manteniendo su brazo atrapado. Una explosión en un mal punto y todo se va para abajo y, ahí sí, quedan los dos sepultados.

—¡Un poco más!

Un suspiro. Es largo, producto del cansancio y de la desesperación. De no ver la salida. Eijiro apenas si puede moverse, así que Katsuki lo entiende. No vuelve a insistir porque no tiene caso. Eijiro tiene razón: toda singularidad tiene sus límites. Es obvio que Red Riot está llegando al suyo. Katsuki no ve ninguna solución. Dejarlo sólo sería condenarlo al frío. Liberarlo sin cuidado puede causar una tragedia.

—Hay dos opciones, Katsuki —empieza—. Y ya las sabes.

—No. Ninguna.

—No van a llegar pronto.

—¡Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más!

—¡Para cuando lleguen será demasiado tarde! —Le grita Eijiro. Parece que sus últimas energías se le van en esas palabras—. ¡Y sólo en una de las dos soluciones que hay salimos los dos vivos de aquí, porque la otra es que vayas a buscarlos y ruegues que no me haya congelado para cuando vuelvan!

—Eijiro…

—Sé que también lo viste —le dice—. Hay un punto en el que no colapsará todo si sabes dirigir la explosión.

Lo hay. Eijiro sabe que él lo vio. Que sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo más de lo normal allí. Katsuki se levanta, se acerca un poco más a él. Le cuesta mantener el calor, incluso en su propio cuerpo. Eijiro vuelve a soltar un quejido. Katsuki deja caer una de las granadas al suelo y dirige su mano hasta el rostro de Eijiro.

—Sólo un poco más. —Es una súplica.

—Katsuki, a estas alturas, es la única opción es esa. Esta nieve no es normal. Vamos a congelarnos.

No, por supuesto que esa nieve no es normal. No para que en dos horas estén en ese estado. No para que haya huido con la facilidad que lo hizo, dejándolos ahí. El frío los está consumiendo.

—Si hago lo que dices —dice Katsuki, moviendo su mano, posándola sobre los escombros que tenían atrapado a Eijiro— el ruido de la explosión irá directo a tu oído. No podré protegerte por más que quieras. Sabes las consecuencias de eso.

Eijiro aprieta los dientes.

—La otra opción es perder el brazo —espeta— o morirnos de frío.

«Decide, Katsuki», parece decir su mirada.

No quiere hacerlo. Tiene un grito atorado en la garganta. Cierra los ojos. Está analizando otra vez las opciones que tienen y le frustra tener que darle la razón a Eijiro.

—No quiero hacerte daño —murmura. Cuando su voz sale de esa manera de su garganta, es que está reprimiendo otras cosas.

—Vas a salvarme la vida —responde Eijiro. Katsuki pone la mano en el punto donde tiene que soltar la explosión. Todavía lo piensa un momento, se muerde los labios y Eijiro puede verlo—. Sólo hazlo. Es la única manera.

Pone la otra mano en el mismo punto.

—Al menos tápate el otro oído —le dice y lo ve hacerle caso.

Eijiro sonríe. Parece más valiente de lo que es. Katsuki no puede responder a la sonrisa, sólo se concentra en que lo que va a hacer —a hacerle—, valga la pena. Se odia un poco porque salvarle la vida también significa hacerle daño.

La ayuda no va a llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Tienen que salvarse ellos mismos.

—Katsuki, hazlo.

Y todo explota.

* * *

**Palabras: 1114. **

**1) El MUAJAJA de hace unos capítulos era por esto. De hecho también hay una pista en el primer capítulo. MUAJAJAJA.**

**2) Confieso que no he ni revisado que palabra sigue y no sé cómo voy a arreglar este desmadre, pero esa es la magia de hacer estas tablas.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	11. Sí, siempre

**Palabra**: abril.

* * *

**Sí, siempre**

_When heroes go down  
They land in flame  
So don't expect any slow and careful  
Settling of blame_

_When Heroes Go Down, Suzanne Vega_

* * *

—Lo siento —dice Todoroki.

Tiene un brazo vendado y Katsuki todavía no le ha preguntado exactamente qué le ocurrió. Sabe los detalles. Él y Uraraka perdieron también su equipo de comunicación y tuvieron que volver hasta la base de operaciones para poder contactar a alguien. Alguien. Sólo Suneater había respondido. Se habían dispuesto a buscarlos, pero Katsuki había aparecido antes, con Kirishima entre sus brazos.

—No es tu culpa.

Es suya, se repite. Si hubiera notado la pared tambaleante, si se hubiera alejado de los puntos débiles, Eijiro no lo hubiera cubierto. Echa la cabeza para atrás. Está demasiado callado.

—Uraraka y yo…

—No es su culpa —repite Katsuki—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Débil —responde Todoroki—, pero bien. Creo que la están atendiendo.

Katsuki asiente. Él apenas si tiene un vendaje en una de las manos, pero por lo demás, está ileso, que no es lo mismo que puede decir de Eijiro. Tiene miedo de que salga alguna enfermera y le confirme sus sospechas. No dice nada. Se queda callado.

Es su culpa, se dice.

Su cerebro lo grita y él quiere gritar que no, pero no encuentra la manera. Quiere quedarse allí sentado hasta que alguien vaya y le diga cómo está Eijiro, pero sabe que no tardan en decirle que está bien para irse y entonces ya no podrá esperar más. Tiene que llenar un montón de reportes sobre su fracaso, verlo sobre el papel una y otra vez.

—Mi padre todavía se queja de que hayas renunciado, por cierto —comenta Todoroki. Es un intento de cambiar de tema, de aligerar el ambiente.

Katsuki decide morder el anzuelo, nada más porque se está volviendo loco. «Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa», es lo único que puede oír en su cabeza.

—No lo habría hecho si me hubiera dado más responsabilidad.

—Lo habrías hecho de todos modos —contradice Todoroki—. No eres un buen subordinado.

Podría serlo. Sabe seguir órdenes —cuando considera que vale la pena— y respeta la autoridad. Pero eso no es suficiente en el mundo de los héroes y tampoco es suficiente para él. Quiere llegar hasta la cima.

—Quizá.

No tiene ganas de decir nada más. «Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa». Su cabeza no lo deja en paz. Tiene ese poder. Lo hace siempre. Recuerda tener dieciséis años y no parar de oír dentro de sí que él tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a All-Might, que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que hasta un idiota que había recibido su singularidad de alguien más podía ganarle. Le está pasando otra vez. Había sido su poder.

Ni siquiera la singularidad de Kirishima podía haberlo evitado.

El ruido de una explosión es el ruido de una explosión.

—¿Tienes algo? —pregunta Todoroki.

Todo.

Nada.

Un cerebro que no para de decirle que todo lo que pasó es su culpa.

—Estoy bien. —La mentira es obvia, pero Todoroki no insiste porque sabe leer el ambiente y sabe que no es buena idea hacerlo explotar en un hospital. De otra manera, seguiría metiendo el dedo en la llaga hasta que Katsuki soltara todos sus sentimientos.

Abren la puerta.

Es Uraraka y está llorando.

Corre y abraza a Katsuki, que no responde el abrazo —y lo odia, quiere quitársela de encima, pero se contiene para no ser un insensible—. Katsuki oye un sollozo.

—L-lo si-siento —dice—, debimos de…

—No es tu culpa. —La voz de Katsuki sale casi como un gruñido—. Dejen de decir que fue su culpa.

—Y-ya despe-pertó —anuncia—. Preguntó por ti.

—¿Está bien?

Se arrepiente inmediatamente al preguntar. No quiere saber la respuesta, pero de todos modos la obtiene cuando Uraraka lo suelta y él ve algo sombrío y triste en su rostro.

—Bakugo…, creo que ya… La explosión…

—¿Qué tan malo es? —se obliga a preguntar porque quiere estar preparado.

—No oye del lado izquierdo —murmura Uraraka—. Ve a verlo. Está preguntando por ti. —Katsuki se obliga a levantarse—. Lo tienen en el cuarto 506 —le dice—. Convencí a sus padres de que fueran a comer. —Sonríe.

Quiere verlo. Abrazarlo. Intentar convencer a su cerebro de que le salvó la vida a pesar de todo. «Es tu culpa, es tu culpa», sigue la cantaleta de su cabeza. No le dice nada más ni a Uraraka ni a Todoroki y cada paso que da se le hace más pesado. El viaje en elevador se le hace eterno hasta que por fin está enfrente de la puerta que dice 506 y le da miedo abrirlo. «¿Y qué pasa si te culpa?». «Pero él te lo pidió». «Pero… ¿y si…?». «Te dijo que le salvarás la vida». «¿A qué costo?». Respira hondo. Le cuesta contener los gritos dentro.

Abre la puerta.

Camina hasta ver la cama en la que está Eijiro y la sonrisa que este le dirige le duele demasiado.

—¡Estás bien!

—Increíble. —Katsuki se obliga a sonreír—. Me dijeron que preguntaste por mí.

«Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento», es lo que quiere decir y no dice.

—Sí. —Eijiro no deja de sonreír y el verlo así casi lo destroza por dentro—. No sabía si estabas bien.

—Pues aquí estoy.

«¿Cómo estás?»

Se acerca y sus pasos son calculados. Casi temerosos. Ni siquiera parece él. Desde muy pronto fue muy consciente del daño que podía causar su poder en un momento de descuido. Siempre fue cuidadoso —incluso cuando presumía—. Siempre mantuvo sus manos alejadas de la gente —incluso cuando deseó no hacerlo—. Luego llegó ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño a nadie que no lo mereciera —cuando por fin tuvo el coraje de admitir que había sido un imbécil con Deku—. Y ahora está frente Eijiro y sabe que le hizo daño y no importa las veces que se repita que lo hizo para salvarle la vida, que no había otra opción, no puede sacarse las palabras de la cabeza.

«Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, es tu culpa».

—Ven —le pide Eijiro. Señala a la silla que está de su lado derecho—. Por favor.

Katsuki se sienta. No dice más. La pregunta está por toda su cara.

—Me salvaste.

Ni siquiera oírlo de la voz de alguien más le ayuda.

—Eijiro…

—Les preocupaba que tuviera más secuelas, por el frío, por haber estado inconsciente, por todo. —Se le borra un poco la sonrisa de los labios; todavía está allí, pero mucho más tenue—. Me preguntaron por lo menos doce veces que mes era. Respondí bien las doce. «Abril». Igual el año. Y el día. Me salvaste la…

—Uraraka me lo dijo —interrumpe Katsuki. No quiere que Eijiro siga dándole vueltas.

—Ah, eso.

—Eso.

—Se reventó. Bueno, no sé, no me lo explicaron. Dijeron que podía afectar mi equilibro. —Eijiro no lo está mirando—. Que tendría que aprender a entrenar de nuevo. Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

No responde, ya no puede soportarlo más. Se lleva las manos a la cara, para escondérsela a Eijiro. No llora, más bien siente una rabia fría, porque sabe que no tenían otra opción y porque aun así se siente enterrado en mierda.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Katsuki, me salvaste la vida. —Una mano se posa en su cabello.

—Pero…

—Me salvaste la vida. Me ayudarás, ¿verdad? —insiste Eijiro.

Katsuki sólo tiene una respuesta posible.

—Sí.

«Siempre».

* * *

**Palabras: 1239**

**1) Decir que esto tiene relación con la palabra «Abril» es un stretch muy grande pero a mí no me importa en lo más absoluto.**

**2) Sí me dan miedo las voces internas de Katsuki. Una de las pocas escenas que he visto como 10000 veces del anime (porque prácticamente no lo veo) es su pelea con Deku después del examen para conseguir la licencia provisional y esa calma y desesperación que tiene me hacen querer abrazarlo mucho.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	12. Otra vez

**Palabra**: perdidos.

* * *

**Otra vez**

_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_The Sharpest Lives, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—Otra vez —pide Eijiro.

—No creo que…

—Otra vez —insiste.

—De verdad…

—Otra vez. —Es como si no conociera otra palabra.

—Está bien.

Han pasado casi dos meses, quizá un poco más. El doctor dejó que Eijiro volviera a entrenar, aunque todavía no está dado de alta y hasta que no pruebe que es capaz de entrar en combate sin ser un peligro (más para él mismo que para los demás). No oye nada del lado izquierdo y eso le afecta a los reflejos. Katsuki suele entrenar con él y aplastarlo. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Ve la frustración en los ojos de Eijiro cada vez, pero se calla.

Intenta darle consejos, pero usualmente no sabe qué decir. Él tiene sus problemas y sus obsesiones y siente que apenas si hablan.

Se preguntan «¿cómo estás?» el uno al otro durante la cena, pero la respuesta suele ser «bien» y nada más. Las mentiras escondidas detrás de esos «bien» son obvias.

Vuelve a ganarle.

Queda encima de él y oye su respiración entrecortada. Está cansado, apenas si puede más, nota Katsuki. Y sin embargo.

—Otra vez —pide Eijiro.

—No sé si…

—Otra vez.

—Eijiro…

—Otra vez.

—No —dice, finalmente, le sale fuerte, más brusco de lo que esperaba—. Sólo volverás a perder.

—¿Eso piensas? —La voz le sale helada, fría—. ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para…?

—¡No es eso! —Katsuki intenta corregir sus palabras, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya las soltó sin contexto, sin aclaración, sin nada—. ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Necesitas descansar!

Eijiro lo empuja para levantarse y Katsuki casi tropieza por el empujón. Intenta atacarlo de nuevo, pero no lo toma por sorpresa. Ya está demasiado cansado y Katsuki se niega a seguir arrastrando su dignidad por los suelos.

—¡Carajo! ¡Soy lo suficientemente bueno como para…! —No termina. Intenta darle un golpe que Katsuki frena sin ningún esfuerzo. No quiere atacarlo, no otra vez. Ya fue suficiente derrota por un día.

Ya no es como cuando empezaron, después de que el doctor le dijo a Eijiro que podía entrenar. Empezaron optimistas, pero eso ya se esfumó. Katsuki recuerda a Eijiro decir que no quedaba demasiado para que volviera a trabajar. Pero ahora, muchas sesiones después, es obvio que las cosas no son tan rápidas como creen.

Y es obvio que Eijiro se siente estancado, inútil, que lo único que puede hacer es sentarse detrás de un escritorio, llenar informes y ver como los demás se llevan toda la gloria.

—¡Necesitas descansar! ¡De nada sirve que te siga pateando el trasero una y otra vez! —espeta Katsuki. Eijiro se detiene, sólo un momento—. ¡¿Crees que no estoy frustrado?!

—¡No eres tú el que está en mi situación!

Golpe bajo.

(Pero no importa, Katsuki siempre sabe cómo arrastrarse más abajo el solo).

—¡SOY YO EL QUE TE PUSO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!

Entonces, silencio. Al menos de sus voces. Los dos pueden oír su inhalar y exhalar, sus respiraciones agitadas. Están apenas a unos pasos. Katsuki aún está alerta, por si tiene que rechazar otro ataque.

Pero Eijiro se relaja, poco a poco. Se queda con una expresión extraña, con la boca medio abierta, viéndolo como si no lo viera. Sin mirar, realmente.

—Yo te dije que lo hicieras. —Está imprimiendo una calma que no siente en su voz—. Creí que podría soportarlo porque no había otra opción, pero…

Pero.

Sí. Pero.

Katsuki ve todas las fuerzas de Eijiro derrumbarse poco a poco y lo ve bajar la mirada. Apenas alcanza a verle los ojos cuando ve su pecho temblar. Cruza la distancia entre los dos en un momento y lo abraza.

—L-lo siento, creí que podría soportarlo, que… —Entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Katsuki y Katsuki siente como las lágrimas mojan la playera negra que trae puesta—. Debería vivir con las consecuencias, pero… no dejo de pensar… todo el día, a toda hora… qué pasará si nunca vuelvo a ser el de antes… Si nunca puedo… si…

—Volverás, sólo, carajo, ¡tienes que descansar! ¡O algo! ¡No tiene caso agotarte así!

—Sirve para no pensar tanto —confiesa Eijiro—. Tú nunca estás de todas maneras.

—Hay demasiado trabajo.

—Lo estás buscando, ¿no? —pregunta, alzando la cabeza, buscando su mirada—. Lo vi en tu escritorio. Estás agotándote también a ti mismo. —Su abrazo se hace más fuerte—. Sé que estás buscando cualquier indicio de una helada anti natural por todo Japón. Por eso sales tarde, ¿no?

—Eijiro…

—¡Nunca estás, carajo! ¡¿Cuántas noches has vuelto cuando ya estoy dormido?! —Lo suelta y da un par de pasos para atrás—. ¡¿Cuántas mañanas te has largado antes de que tenga tiempo de despertar después de dejarme hecho el desayuno… y la cena, por si acaso?! Y aquí… sólo estoy detrás de un escritorio y veo ir y venir a todos y…

—¡QUIERO HACER ALGO! —grita Katsuki—. ¡Necesito encontrarlo!

—Nunca estás —repite Eijiro. Le sale la voz débil—. Excepto unas cuantas noches, cuando Uraraka te corre; excepto cuando entrenamos.

Esas palabras le pesan demasiado.

—¿Por eso…?

—No es sólo por eso que me agoto. También estoy desesperado. —Katsuki puede ver sus manos, que tiemblan—. Es desgastante pensar que quizá nunca pueda volver a ser un héroe, ¿sabes?

—¡No digas eso! —Y esta vez, de verdad suena furioso. Vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ambos—. ¡No te atrevas a decir algo! —Lo agarra por el cuello de la playera—. ¡Nunca has sido un idiota que se da por vencido! ¡¿Y qué si no oyes del oído izquierdo por mi culpa…?!

—No es tu culpa.

—¡Por culpa de quien sea! —se corrige Katsuki—. ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Todavía puedes pelear, ¿no?!

Eijiro traga saliva. No está intentando animarlo, no, está furioso. No puede creer que lo tenga a unos pasos de darse por vencido frente a él. Ve las lágrimas que le corren.

—Katsuki… —empieza Eijiro—, ¿estamos perdidos, no? Completamente perdidos.

Katsuki lo abraza.

No se le baja la rabia, pero se le atenúa. De repente, sus obsesiones están muy presentes. Todas las horas extra que trabaja Katsuki para encontrar al villano que los dejó así. Toda la desesperación de Eijiro por entrenar, por arrancarle cualquier momento que pueda pasar con él.

—No sé qué hacer —admite Katsuki.

Todavía piensa que es su culpa.

* * *

**Palabras: 1056.**

**1) Katsuki piensa demasiado y sigue castigándose mucho. ****Guárdenle abracitos, ****_this is gonna be a trip_****.**

**2) Para Eijiro las cosas también están difíciles. Más abracitos para él también.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	13. Retocar las raíces

**Palabra**: posible.

* * *

**Retocar las raíces**

_I was the match and you were the rock  
Maybe we started this fire  
We sat apart and watched  
All we had burned on the pyre_

_The Things We Lost in The Fire, Bastille_

* * *

Hay quien dice que antes de que las cosas puedan mejorar, tienen que tocar fondo. Eijiro y él tocan fondo una mañana de agosto. Dejan de fingir de nuevo, dejan de fingir que lo están intentando. Katsuki se queda en la cama más tiempo, dándole la espalda, hasta que lo oye levantarse y meterse en la ducha. Todavía no puede volver al campo de batalla —a las calles, a las patrullas, a nada— y ha mejorado, pero no es suficiente. No está ni cerca de lo que era. Katsuki no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, aunque todos —Eijiro incluido— le repitan que nada es su culpa.

No, no es solo culpa. También se siente responsable.

Llega un momento en el que no sabe cómo ayudarlo. Intenta evitar entrenar con él. No sabe cómo manejar la frustración propia: la de Eijiro lo asusta. Pero tampoco puede no ayudarlo. No le tiene consideración, como el resto, lo empuja a exigirse lo mejor de sí mismo. Eijiro mejora.

Pero no es suficiente.

Oye el agua correr en la ducha y se levanta. Primero se dirige a la cocina y empieza a hacer el desayuno. No se detiene hasta que se da cuenta de que el agua lleva corriendo demasiado tiempo. Así que se hace de tripas corazón y va a ver qué ocurre. Es su responsabilidad, de todos modos. Él y Eijiro eligieron esa vida, eligieron estar juntos. Katsuki no puede ignorar lo hondo están metidos en el lodo.

Llama a la puerta del baño. No hay respuesta. Pero tampoco está cerrado, así que abre.

Encuentra a Eijiro bajo el chorro de agua, sin moverse. Como si no tuviera fuerzas o motivación. La visión lo asusta. Se preguntaría cómo llegaron allí si no lo supiera ya a la perfección.

Todo empezó en la helada.

Katsuki se acerca.

—Ey.

Eijiro voltea a verlo. Katsuki no sabe si lo que tiene en la cara son lágrimas o gotas del agua de la ducha. Es ese momento en el que nota las raíces. Eijiro suele ocultarlas debajo de una banda, pero también suele retocarlas muy seguido. Nunca las había visto tan largas.

—¿Estás bien?

No sabe ni para qué pregunta, si ya sabe que no.

Nada está bien. Eijiro no oye del lado izquierdo. Y ningún aparato puede sustituir un oído perfectamente sano. Tampoco importa mucho eso, si su equilibrio está jodido, igual que su percepción espacial. No es la misma de antes y no se acostumbra a trabajar con lo que tiene. Katsuki estorba más de lo que ayuda, a pesar de que había prometido ayudarle siempre, se vuelca buscando al villano que causa las heladas, se obsesiona, duerme poco, pasa poco tiempo en casa.

No lo ve.

O lo ve, pero intenta no verlo porque sigue sintiéndose culpable.

Eijiro niega con la cabeza.

No es que no lo supiera, pero aquella escena es la confirmación de que ya no hay nada más hondo, de momento, para los dos.

Katsuki busca el brazo de Eijiro, lo jala un poco, lo abraza. Lo aprieta contra sí porque aquel contacto es la única manera que tiene y conoce de racionalizar sus sentimientos. Tiene tantos «lo siento» atorados en la garganta que no sabe cómo sacar ni uno. Antes de todo —del «incidente», decide llamarlo en su mente, de momento— había estado mejorando a la hora de decir las cosas. Pero ahora va de reversa. No sabe cómo enfrentarse a nada.

No importa las veces que Eijiro repita que no lo culpa, Katsuki no deja de ver su responsabilidad en todo.

Y sin embargo, el que se disculpa es otro.

—Lo siento.

Oye la voz estrangulada de Eijiro contra su pecho. Y lo aprieta más contra sí. Ni siquiera debería estarse disculpando, piensa Katsuki, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Katsuki entiende su frustración: la inactividad en la vida de héroe lo está matando, el no poder llegar a su «mejor sí mismo» de antes lo está consumiendo en vida. Están los dos como paralizados, completamente perdidos.

Esas cosas les han estado pasando cada tanto.

Y después de cada crisis, empiezan a fingir que las cosas mejoran, porque no pueden vivir de otro modo.

—No, no, espera. Lo siento yo. Debería poner más atención a… —Si no tuviera las manos ocupadas aferrando a Eijiro, intentando ser un ancla que lo sostenga, de momento, se llevaría las manos a la cara, se tallaría los ojos, buscaría cualquier manera de expresar la desesperación que siente—. ¡Carajo!

Lo suelta momentáneamente, hunde las manos en el cabello mojado. No le importa el agua, porque el abrazo ya lo dejó empapado.

Estira una mano, cierra la llave del agua.

—Nunca habías dejado tanto tiempo las raíces —le dice, volviendo a hundir las manos en su cabello.

Katsuki creía que eso no era posible, hasta que lo fue.

—¿Tienes tinte? —pregunta.

Eijiro asiente.

—Pero mi cabello está mojado…

—Usa la secadora —le dice Katsuki—. Espera. —Sale del baño, busca el celular. Marca casi el primer número que le aparece.

—¿Si? —le contesta la voz de Ochaco Uraraka.

Se ha convertido en su principal compañera esos meses que ha estado inactivo Eijiro. Le sorprende descubrir que trabaja bien junto a ella —aunque nunca se imaginó terminar en esas circunstancias—. Ella lo regaña, se encarga de que coma, de que cene, de que siempre tenga un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio mientras está haciendo papeleo. También vigila a Eijiro, mientras lo tiene cerca.

—¿Hay urgencias hoy?

—Nada que no podamos manejar, pero…

—¿Puedes darme… dos… no, tres horas? —pregunta Katsuki. Es la primera vez que pide un favor así. Pero no puede seguir haciendo el desayuno e irse a trabajar cuando es tan consciente de que él y Eijiro están al fondo de un precipicio por el que llevan meses cayendo—. Un rato.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¿Qué crees? —espeta Katsuki—. Lo estará —asegura, aunque le suena a mentira y no sabe si es cierto.

—Tres horas —concede Uraraka—. Tres horas y media como máximo. Si hay alguna emergencia te llamo.

Y le cuelga ella. Él vuelve al baño, donde todo lo inunda el sonido de la secadora. Abre el único mueble que tienen allí y saca una caja de tinte rojo brillante. Mueve el banco que tienen allí hasta que está frente al espejo. Espera a que Eijiro termine.

—Siéntate —le dice.

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué hacer por ti —empieza, mirándolo en dirección al espejo. Levanta la mano cuando ve que va a interrumpirlo—. No, espera, no hables. Es cierto, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. O cómo hacerlo. Y los dos nos sentimos como una mierda, porque deberíamos estar trabajando juntos, siendo pros juntos. Y no sé qué hacer. Sólo quiero hacer lo posible. Lo que sea. Y sé que quizá esto no sea suficiente, que nada de lo que haga nunca sea suficiente pero, quiero… —Se corta—. Lo siento —murmura—. Y te quiero.

—Y nadie me cree cuando les cuento que eres un sentimental. —Eijiro forza una sonrisa, pero no es real.

Es un intento, sin embargo.

—¡No le cuentes cosas de mí a la gente! —responde Katsuki. Es una rutina casi aprendida, pero es algo que conocen, es algo que suena más a ellos. Están en el fondo.

No queda más camino que para arriba. Él abre la caja del bote de tinte rojo brillante. Eijiro se queda viendo su imagen al espejo, con el cabello rojo hacia abajo y las raíces negras más notorias que nunca.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —pregunta Katsuki.

* * *

**Palabras: 1261.**

**1) Bueno, las cosas tienen que mejorar algún día para que yo pueda poner a estos niños a sufrir con otras cosas. Perdón, si es cierto que me alimento con las lágrimas de los lectores.**

**2) Además mañana sale el capítulo de Kirishima en el anime. Y NECESITO VERLO ANIMADO (y no veo el anime, o sea, imagínense cuanto me gusta esa parte).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	14. Las cosas que no vuelven

**Palabra**: nieve.

* * *

**Las cosas que no vuelven**

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries_

_Centuries, Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Todo empieza con el retoque de las raíces. No, no empieza. Vuelve a empezar. Las cosas empiezan a alinearse. Y no vuelven nunca al antes, pero al menos se detienen en algo que conocen, se anclan. Dejan de seguirle el juego a la desesperación.

Eijiro nunca vuelve a ser el de antes.

Katsuki tampoco.

No pueden jugar a la vida y la muerte y seguir siendo los mismos. Después de tantas veces, ya deberían saberlo.

(Y todavía les sorprende descubrirlo).

Eijiro encuentra la manera de combatir, aun con la falta de audición. Katsuki no deja sus obsesiones —de verdad quiere encontrar al villano que les causó todo lo que están viviendo—, pero las controla porque le da miedo que acaben afectándolo más de lo normal. Eijiro deja el trabajo de escritorio y vuelve a trabajar como héroe. La ausencia le afecta en el ranking, pero Katsuki se alegra de que esté entero y de que haya vuelto.

No es mucho consuelo. Pero es algo.

Llega más gente a la agencia. Uraraka convence a Jirou de que se una. Son buenas compañeras. (Jirou después promete hablar con Yaoyorozu y así es como Katsuki se entera de que están saliendo juntas). La vida sigue.

Ocurre una noche, cuando todavía están en la agencia, llenando reportes y haciendo papeleo.

Katsuki odia ese trabajo, pero nunca se atrevería a saltárselo. Los reportes existen por algo (además de para torturar a todos los estudiantes que se atreven a pisar esa agencia). Lleva quince minutos leyendo el mismo cuando entra Eijiro a la oficina que medio comparten (nunca están ahí el tiempo suficiente como para tener más espacio). Se le empiezan a confundir las palabras.

—Prende las noticias.

—¿Qué?

—Préndelas.

La voz suena a crisis.

—¿Qué pasó…? —pregunta, pero ya está buscando el control de la televisión que tienen allí. Algo en el tono de Eijiro lo hace pensar que lo que está ocurriendo es bastante grande. Cuando prende la tele, lo entiende—. Carajo.

Es nieve. Sobre Tokio. Todavía no es invierno, no es ni época de frío. Ver la nieve no tiene sentido. La voz de la presentadora le confirma las sospechas: nieve que parece causar las temperaturas del polo sur —aunque quizá eso es una exageración, pero a Katsuki le parece bastante acertada—, que no se derrite fácilmente y, más importante, que aparece de la nada.

—Es su modus operandi —dije Eijiro.

—Sí.

Ha estado tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, mientras apenas le ponía atención a todo lo demás, que no sabe como reaccionar. Lo tiene enfrente. Lo que más le duele es todavía no estar seguro de si puede derrotarlo. Quiere hacerlo. Patearle el trasero, una y mil veces. Cobrarle la situación en la que los dejó, vengarse todas las veces posibles.

Es personal, después de todo.

Se queda con la vista fija en la pantalla hasta que suena el teléfono y tiene que contestarlo.

Es la voz de Suneater.

—Dime que lo están viendo.

(Probablemente esperaba que contestara Eijiro, pero no).

—Sí.

Llevan meses persiguiéndolo. Siempre se les escapa antes o nunca tienen la evidencia de que es él. (Ni siquiera tienen un nombre para él, fuera de «Nieve», que es sólo una clave). Lleva meses leyendo informes, reportes, interrogando gente, que es lo que hace además de su trabajo normal. Y ahora está ahí, frente a él, a su alcance.

—Se nos escapará si dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo —oye la voz de Suneater—. Están evacuando el área.

—Bien.

Cuelga.

Sabe lo que «están evacuando» significa: les espera una larga noche. Tienen que contener el frío, la nieve. Tienen que evitar que la gente se congele. Tienen que atraparlo.

—¿Lo lograremos está vez? —pregunta Eijiro.

De la vez pasada todavía le quedan dudas. (Cuando en otro tiempo diría, seguro, «¡lo derrotaremos!», ahora pregunta). Katsuki no quiere verlo así.

—Sí. —Le gustaría estar más seguro de lo que está, pero lo esconde—. Tenemos que, ¿no?

Le dirige una sonrisa. Amenazante. Está interpretando un papel, pero es uno al que está acostumbrado. Eijiro se muerde el labio y tarda en reaccionar, así que Katsuki se pone en pie y se acerca hasta él. Las noticias sobre la nevada —que ellos dos saben perfectamente que no es una casualidad—, están en el fondo.

—Ey, tenemos que, ¿no?

Quiere sacarle la respuesta, arrancársela de los labios. Intentar devolverle la valentía de antes. Siempre le gustó sentirse invencible junto a él. Le pone la mano en la barbilla, son casi de la misma altura. Lo mira a los ojos.

—Sí, tenemos que.

Katsuki lo besa. Le gustan los labios de Eijiro. Y han pasado tanto tiempo enterrados en sus propios miedos que en algún momento pareció que se habían olvidado de cómo tratarse. Eijiro lo abraza, le rodea la cintura con los brazos y lo aprieta contra sí. Es un «no me sueltes» tan claro, tan obvio.

—Vamos a hacerlo —le dice cuando se separa de él—. Somos tú y yo. —Y todos los héroes que han estado buscando a «Nieve», también, no están solos—. Ahora podremos hacerlo.

Eijiro se queda viendo a la ventana, abre mucho los ojos. Katsuki se voltea para buscar de dónde proviene su sorpresa y nol puede evitar abrir mucho los ojos.

Son copos de nieve.

—Vamos. —Frunce el ceño. Están contra el tiempo—. Me va a producir un placer enorme si soy yo quien se lo entrego a la policía.

Quiere cobrárselo, quiere que «Nieve» pague todo. Todos esos meses, todas las lágrimas, las discusiones, los entrenamientos que acababan en fracaso, todas las palabras que no dijo, las noches que perdieron. Quiere, al menos, sentir que se vengó.

Porque el tiempo no vuelve.

Esos meses ya se fueron.

* * *

**Palabras: 956.**

**1) Necesito arreglar a estos niños, pero poco a poco. Vamos de a un no-drabble a un no-drabble. **

**2) Cuando vea que palabra sigue, decidiré como arreglar —o no— este desmadre que hice. Já.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	15. En medio de la tormenta

**Palabra**: sonrisa.

* * *

**En medio de la tormenta**

_And my heart held high with this battle cry  
On the shore  
On the horizon (we won)  
Resurrect the sun_

_Resurrect the sun, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Tras el fracaso de la última vez, Katsuki nota que esta vez están mucho más preparados. Todos saben al frío que se van a enfrentar. Tienen que recorrerlo para llegar hasta «Nieve», que está en el ojo de aquella tormenta de nieve. Esa es su singularidad, crear las tormentas en torno a sí mismo, congelar todo lo posible; demasiado poderosa y, por lo que Katsuki notó la última vez que peleó contra él, la controla a la perfección, lo que da aún más miedo. Además, la nieve no desaparece cuando cae inconsciente, según dicen los reportes. Tendrán que esperar a que se hubiera ido de manera natural —o acelerar el proceso usando a quienes tenían singularidades que tenían que ver con el calor— después de arrestarlo.

No se le ocurre otra opción, no quiere pensar que se les va a volver a escapar.

—No se separen —es lo que ordena Fatgum cuando los manda hasta el centro de la tormenta.

A él, porque Katsuki es fácilmente quien tiene la singularidad más fuerte de todos los presentes en ese momento. (Siguen esperando a Endeavor, que está solucionando otra crisis en alguna parte).

A Eijiro, porque lo pidió con demasiada vehemencia y, después de ver su mirada y preguntarle si está seguro, Fatgum no tiene corazón para decirle que no.

A Eraserhead, porque la prioridad es llegar al centro de la tormenta y que siga extendiéndose. Por eso Fatgum lo llamó personalmente. No quieren amanecer en un Tokio congelado.

A Todoroki, porque tiene fuego. (El hielo, cuando se trata de «Nieve», no sirve demasiado).

A Uraraka, porque es una rescatista experta, probablemente la mejor que tienen en ese momento.

No manda a un grupo más grande por miedo a perder la comunicación con mucha gente a la vez. El frío suele hacer eso. Esa vez están más confiados en que sus aparatos de comunicación no van a fallar, pero no pueden saberlo con certeza, es sólo una idea.

Así que Katsuki sólo asiente ante el «no se separen». Poco después, se internan en la nieve.

En el perímetro exterior todavía puede ver héroes —muchos que no conoce o no sigue demasiado— evacuando a la gente, pero mientras más se internan, buscando el ojo de aquel huracán, más desaparece la gente. Le tranquiliza que la zona esté vacía, pero las calles por las que caminan son casas, comercios, tienen que liberar toda aquella zona de la tormenta para regresársela a la gente que evacuaron. No pueden evacuar por siempre.

Cada tanto mira a Eijiro.

Casi le parece el Red Riot de antes del accidente. (Lo cual lo tranquiliza y lo asusta a partes iguales: ¿es una máscara, es la necesidad de vengarse, es realmente que está volviendo a estar en forma?)

—Ya nos acercamos —anuncia Erasedhead—, la nieve está haciéndose más densa. —Katsuki asiente—. Ustedes dos —se dirige a Todoroki y a él, directamente—, intenten mantener al villano en mi campo visual.

La estrategia no es muy complicada.

Todoroki y él son la ofensiva. Uraraka y Eraserhead hacen lo suyo. Eijiro es la línea defensiva.

No tardan demasiado en encontrarse a «Nieve». Le queda bien el nombre en clave. Katsuki siente que está en el polo sur sólo de estar en el centro de la tormenta. A pesar de tener puesto el traje de invierno, los huesos le calan. Tiene que tener cuidado con sus explosiones. No puede guardar demasiado el calor en ese ambiente y eso significa menos sudor. Tarda más tiempo en poder volver a usar su singularidad.

Todoroki no tiene problema con el fuego. Le sale natural cuando tiene frío porque su cuerpo necesita equilibrarse.

«Nieve» intenta esconderse usando la misma nieve que causa. Se les dificulta la visión. Katsuki busca cualquier manera de acercarse a él: ya ha peleado con él y conoce su estilo, no quiere darle ninguna oportunidad de dejarlos atrapados en el frío. Sólo puede causar la nieve —lo que de por sí es un inconveniente— con su poder, pero también sabe pelear. Suele ayudarse de todo lo que hay a su alrededor y mantenerse alejado de su contrincante. (Lo que, en resumen, significa que quizá no es tan bueno cuando tiene que defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo).

Necesitan, primero, ponerlo en el campo de visión de Eraserhead.

Que no caigan copos de nieve les ayudaría a neutralizarlo.

—Si estamos lo suficientemente cerca, hazme flotar en su dirección, siempre y cuando estemos en terreno abierto —le dice a Uraraka. Esos meses trabajando con ella le han enseñado a aprovechar sus poderes.

Si no tiene que pelear con paredes, postes y nadie lo detiene, es capaz de acercarse lo suficiente.

—El hielo puede dejarlo inmóvil —sugiere Todoroki

—No mucho rato —responde Katsuki—, pero podemos intentarlo. No detendrá la tormenta pero…

—… no dejará que escape por un momento —termina Eijiro. Y eso es justo lo que necesitan. Mantenerlo inmóvil el tiempo necesario para que Eraserhead pueda fijar su mirada en él.

Eso y limpiar el paisaje para no dificultar tanto su visión. Katsuki sabe cómo hacer eso.

—Congélale los pies —murmura Katsuki—. Usa el fuego después.

Les cuesta un rato acercarse lo suficiente. Katsuki agradece que Eijiro los cubra (lo hace mejor si la amenaza llega desde el lado derecho, pero los cubre, de cualquier manera). Si la nieve no les impidiera acercarse tanto, sería mejor.

Hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca.

Y le hace la señal a Uraraka.

Eijiro sabe lo que pretende —y confía en él— y se hace a un lado. Todoroki deja de usar su fuego un momento para, en cambio, poner la mano derecha sobre la nieve y crear hielo para congelarle los pies. No es muy útil, porque la nieve crea un terreno inestable, pero les dará una ventaja.

«Nieve» se queda paralizado un momento.

Uraraka toca a Katsuki y lo hace flotar. Él echa las manos hacia abajo y lanza una explosión —no muy grande— para dirigir su trayectoria. Cuando está justo por encima de «Nieve» o un poco antes y lo ve intentar liberarse los pies congelados, alza las manos y lanza una explosión que hace que el aire se limpie, momentáneamente. Sabe que lo hizo bien cuando la nieve deja de caer.

Aizawa tiene sus ojos fijos sobre el villano.

Va cayendo y lanza una explosión para acercarse, quiere noquearlo de un golpe. Cierra el puño y se prepara. Ve el rostro de Eijiro con el rabillo del ojo y sonríe, seguro de su victoria. No alcanza a ver la pistola.

Oye un grito. Un «¡NO!» que le perfora los oídos. Y un sonido que reconoce como un balazo. Siente que algo le quema, en el vientre, más hacia un costado. Se debilita, de repente, pero aun así da el golpe, noquea al villano y cae encima de él.

«Gané», piensa.

Sigue sonriendo cuando pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

**Palabras: 1143.**

**1) Yo: voy a arreglar el desmadre que le hice a Eijiro. Yo también: voy a joderle la vida un poco a Katsuki. Diría que lo siento, pero en realidad me alimento de sus lágrimas, queridos. Pero miren, pueden saber que no maté a nadie porque (a) faltan capítulos y (b) todavía tenemos que llegar al capítulo del principio.**

**2) Por si les interesa, hay una playlist del fic en spotify, la encuentran buscando Vida de héroe. Creo que en youtube también está; no sabría decirles.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	16. Tres balazos

**Palabra:** estrellas.

* * *

**Tres balazos**

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

_Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Meghan Trainor_

* * *

Lo primero que nota al despertar es que es de noche. La luz de la luna y de estrellas se filtra por la ventana, entre las persianas. Lo segundo es que tiene conectado suero, que le duele todo el vientre, que siente que algo le quema y que se siente débil. «Carajo», piensa. No recuerda exactamente lo que pasó. Recuerda haber noqueado a «Nieve» y lo siguiente que recuerda es que todo se fundió a negro.

(Pero hubo dolor).

Se esfuerza por reconstruir los hechos: recuerda estar en el aire. (Y un grito). Recuerda el golpe que le dio a «Nieve». (Y un dolor en el vientre). Y recuerda.

El sonido.

Un balazo. Al menos uno, antes de que todo se fundiera a negro.

Carajo. Carajo. Intenta incorporarse de la cama del hospital —porque es obvio que está en un hospital: todo es demasiado blanco y pulcro y huele demasiado a desinfectante—, pero no puede, todo le duele. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la figura que está en la silla al lado de él. Cabello rojo caído, ojeras bajo los ojos. Se da el tiempo de mirarlo fijamente un momento, antes de que despierte, producto del ruido.

Cuando Eijiro despierta, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ei…

No acaba de decir su nombre. Se le traba la voz al ver sus lágrimas.

Nunca lo había visto llorar así.

El cabello le cubre la frente, le cae desordenado frente a los ojos. A Katsuki le da miedo ver esa imagen. (Todavía no sabe exactamente qué pasó, eso le aumenta el miedo). Intenta incorporarse, pero sigue sin poder. Siente las vendas en el vientre. Una en el brazo que no tiene el suero. (¿Qué carajos pasó? Apenas si recuerda sonreír porque había ganado).

—¡No, espera! —dice Eijiro, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Te ayudo, si quieres… —Se levanta, se dirige hasta la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, mientras lo deja apoyar todo su peso en él, para que pueda, al menos, sentarse en la cama.

Todo le duele.

—Como la mierda —murmura. Se queda callado un momento, viendo al vacío. Necesita respuestas—. Eijiro…, ¿qué pasó?

—¿No recuerdas?

—Más o menos. —Se talla los ojos. Los siente secos, siente sus párpados pegados y cansados. En realidad no le molestaría volverse a dormir, a caer en la inconciencia—. Lo noqueé, ¿no? —pregunta. Eijiro asiente—. Recuerdo… recuerdo haber sonreído. Y recuerdo… —Se talla las sienes, intentando repasar sus memorias. Dolor, grito, el sonido de una bala—. Sentí algo. Dolor. —Frunce el ceño. Ojalá recordara más cosas.

—Tres balazos —resume Eijiro—. Uno tras de otro. Uno de rompió una costilla. Otro te traspasó limpiamente. Bueno, creo que alcanzó a tocar algo interno… no sé. Sé que no perforó nada vital. —Está mirando a otro lado, Katsuki nota lo mucho que le cuesta ir sacando cada una de las palabras que le está diciendo—. El otro sólo te rozó un costado. Tuviste suerte.

Parpadea una vez. Y luego otra. Está procesando la información

Lo han herido de muchas maneras, ha llegado al hospital innumerables veces después de una pelea. Pero nunca ha sentido ese dolor tan horrible al despertar.

—Estuviste varias horas en cirugía —sigue Eijiro—. Y dicen que te quedarán un par de cicatrices, donde impactaron las balas. Perdiste mucha sangre y… —Las lágrimas se asoman otra vez por sus ojos. Katsuki no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ellas. Todavía está intentando reconstruir los hechos en su cabeza.

De algún modo, el dolor que recuerda se traduce en tres balazos.

Y el grito. Ese «¡NO!» que recuerda a lo lejos. Fue la voz de Eijiro.

—¿Cuántos días…?

Por las ojeras de Eijiro, puede deducir que lleva un tiempo dormido.

—Tres.

—Joder… —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tiene todo el cabello revuelto, se siente cansado sólo de estar en la cama. Y débil, se siente muy débil—. ¿Mis padres…?

—Aizawa les llamó —dice Eijiro—. Han estado aquí todos los días. Fueron a dormir —explica.

—Bien. ¿Y «Nieve»?

—Uraraka y Todoroki lo entregaron a la policía —responde Eijiro—. Sé que querías ser tú, pero… Bueno, tú lo noqueaste.

Katsuki asiente. Y luego ya no sabe qué decir.

Levanta una mano, apartando un poco del cabello rojo de Eijiro de su cara y poniéndolo tras la oreja. Lo hace lento, porque levantar el brazo duele. Con la yema del dedo pulgar limpia un poco las lágrimas. Hasta que Eijiro atrapa la mano con su muñeca.

—Me morí de miedo —confiesa—. Perdiste mucha sangre.

—Estoy aquí.

No se atreve a decir «estoy bien» porque no sabe lo que le van a costar las heridas esa vez. Sólo siente el dolor y la incomodidad, las vendas contra su piel.

—He estado aquí todas las noches —dice Eijiro—. No sé por qué pero también tenía miedo de que despertaras y yo no estuviera aquí. Uraraka está a punto de matarme. Dice que no puedo hacer un buen trabajo si no estoy al cien.

—Uraraka tiene razón.

(Diez años antes, nunca se hubiera imaginado trabajando con ella).

—Pero no despertabas y… perdiste mucha sangre, Katsuki. —Se le quiebra la voz—. Me morí de miedo.

Lo abraza. Con demasiada cautela, para no causarle más dolor, intentando ni siquiera tocar las partes de su cuerpo que tienen vendajes. Katsuki al principio no responde, pero luego sus manos buscando los hombros de Eijiro y se aferran de allí para que él se refugie en su pecho, sin saber que decir.

A veces Katsuki pregunta si realmente sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo cuando decidieron ser héroes. Esas escenas son las que no se ven. El miedo de perder a alguien, lo que realmente en los cuartos de hospital, todo lo que pasa después de una victoria o una derrota. ¿Tantos aspirarían a ser héroes si realmente lo supieran?

(Él no lo cambiaría por nada, pero la pregunta se queda en su mente).

—Aquí estoy —murmura.

Intenta mantener la calma.

Pero sus manos, con los dedos clavados en los hombros de Eijiro, dejándole las uñas marcadas, cuentan una historia muy diferente.

Hay dos palabras que casi siempre se le atoran entre el corazón en la garganta. Pero en ese momento las dice porque piensa que pudo no haber vivido para decirlas una vez más.

—Te quiero.

* * *

**Palabras: 1059.**

**1) *bebe de su taza de las lágrimas de los lectores* Creo que llevo seis capítulos sin darles tregua. Perdón. (La verdad no).**

**2) Pues nada, sobre secuelas y otras cosas, hablaremos en el siguiente capítulo. Y quizá ya deje de torturarlos. O no. ****Como he dicho muchas veces: ****_in this house we love Katsuki Bakugo and we love to make him suffer_****.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	17. Planes de rescate

**Palabra**: crimen.

* * *

**Planes de rescate**

_When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray  
Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time_

_Rebel Love Song, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

El dolor y las heridas lo obligan a tomarse una baja. Eijiro lo cuida. Le cambia las vendas cada que necesita que se las cambien. Tiene un cuidado y delicadeza que Katsuki no le conocía.

La vida sigue. Eijiro lleva las riendas de la agencia las semanas que Katsuki tarda en recuperarse. Al menos no son meses, se dice. Y enseguida se siente culpable por pensar eso, porque sabe lo mucho que le costó a Eijiro volver a estar en forma después de perder el oído izquierdo. Sabe las lágrimas y los gritos que costó.

Increíblemente, su baja no le afecta en su lugar en el ranking, ya en el top diez —pero tampoco le ayuda a subir—. Eijiro le dirige una mirada que Katsuki no sabe interpretar cuando Deku es el que aparece en el número dos —después de haber pasado años en el número cuatro, justo por encima de Katsuki—. Pero él no dice nada, no hace ningún comentario. Sólo aprieta los labios y se traga toda su competitividad, por un día. Sus circunstancias no son las mismas que las de Deku: para él y para Eijiro los últimos meses fueron una pesadilla de la que todavía no acaban de despertar.

Todavía puede hundirse más, piensa Katsuki, mientras Uraraka prácticamente grita histéricamente demasiado cerca de su oído.

—Un movimiento en falso y todo se va a la mierda, Bakugo, un movimiento en falso.

—Ya sé. —Que Uraraka diga «mierda» delata lo grave que era y lo cerca del histerismo que está—. ¿Jirou puede hacerse una idea de la situación? —pregunta.

—Más o menos.

Odia las situaciones con rehenes. Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal. Siempre están obligados a trabajar con mucha más cautela de la que lo hacen siempre. Su explosividad no funciona para nada cuando hay civiles rehenes de por medio, cualquier cosa que digan puede escalar.

—Necesitamos saber lo que está pasando allá adentro —le dice Katsuki a Uraraka—. ¿Viene alguien más para acá?

—Sí, creo.

—Que mantengan la distancia —espeta—. No quiero sorpresas, no antes de que sepamos qué está pasando allá adentro. ¿Entendido?

—Claro. —Uraraka comparte su opinión.

Si la situación explota, podrían no salvar a alguien. Y a Katsuki no le gusta tener bajas. Quiere ganar pero no es sólo eso. También quiere ganar limpiamente, salvar a todos. Le costó aprender eso.

Además, está teniendo mucha más cautela que de costumbre.

Eijiro está adentro del edificio.

Uraraka lo llamó una hora antes, en plena histeria, diciéndole que habían reportado un incidente. «¿Qué?», había preguntado Katsuki. «Es Eijiro», dijo Uraraka y, por si todo, Katsuki se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una emergencia. «Recibimos una llamada», siguió Uraraka, «y por lo que pudimos oír… Un grupo de villanos tiene tomado un edificio entero. Eijiro estaba allá. Eijiro está allí. Llamó sin que se dieran cuenta».

Katsuki estaba seguro de que había perdido todo el color en ese momento.

—Todo el movimiento está en el primer piso, creo —le informa Jirou.

Uraraka la convenció de renunciar a su antigua agencia. Ahora trabaja con ellos. A Katsuki le da igual quien trabaje en la agencia que abrieron él y Eijiro, pero Uraraka está dispuesta a convencer a toda la antigua clase A de trabajar allí. (En ese momento, lo está intentando con Ashido).

—¿Algo más que debamos saber?

—Bakugo, hay más de veinte civiles allí —dice Jirou—. No sé más. —Su mirada dice que ojalá tuviera más datos.

Katsuki reprime un gruñido.

Los villanos se saben asediados y descubiertos. Cuando descubrieron la llamada que Eijiro había hecho —y no tardaron mucho— todo escaló. Lo último que escuchó Uraraka fue cómo alguien destrozaba el celular.

Deben tener cuidado.

Todavía no saben exactamente con qué están tratando.

Tardan todavía media hora más en averiguarlo, mientras evalúan el terreno. Se oye sonido por un altavoz. Una voz distorsionada demanda que quieren a Hawks. Katsuki maldice para sí mismo. ¿Por qué Hawks? Ese tipo tiene más enemigos que plumas en la espalda, sobre todo después del desastre con la Liga de Villanos tantos años antes. Además, nadie sabe dónde carajos está en ese momento.

Pone rostro ceñudo.

Mira a uno de los pasantes de la agencia con una expresión asesina y le dice que averigüe dónde carajos está Hawks y que si no lo encuentra, llame directo a la oficina de Endeavor —porque ese tipo es el único capaz de sacarlo del nido en el que se haya metido— y le cuente lo que está pasando.

Los altavoces les ponen una hora como tiempo límite.

Katsuki ya no tiene paciencia alguna. Necesitan entrar antes de que las cosas escalen. Vuelve a acercarse a Uraraka y a Jirou, que están discutiendo algo.

—¿Alguna puede hablarle a Kaminari? —pregunta. Uraraka se queda pensativa, como si intentara adivinar lo que piensa Katsuki. Jirou asiente inmediatamente, así que Katsuki le hace caso a ella—. Dile que necesito al imbécil de su novio, aquí, ahora. Urgente. Ofrécete a encontrarle refuerzos si están en medio de una situación. ¡Pero que Shinsou esté aquí lo más pronto posible!

Jirou asiente.

Katsuki vuelve a darse la vuelta. Uraraka va tras él y lo detiene agarrándole una de las granadas de las manos.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Usar el poder del novio de Kaminari.

—¿Y después?

—Rescatar a los civiles.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sin bajas?

La mirada de Uraraka es amenazante. Sabe que quiere más información, pero Katsuki todavía no lo tiene todo claro. (Le vendría bien que Hawks estuviera cerca de allí y se apersonara en la escena del crimen).

—Algo más concreto, Bakugo.

—¡Estoy pensando! —le espeta.

—Necesitamos neutralizar a los villanos primero. Calculamos que son máximo cinco, haciendo toda la operación. —Esa es información de la que Katsuki ya está enterado, porque Uraraka se la ha repetido unas cinco veces—. Eso significa cinco cabos sueltos que atar antes de salvar a nadie.

—Lo sé. —Su cerebro está trabajando lo más rápido que puede—. Quiero que Shinsou se encargue de los más que pueda. Necesitamos convencerlos de que hablen con alguien. Sin revelar que Shinsou está aquí. Necesitamos que le contesten. Podríamos deshacernos de uno o dos. —Tres. Todavía le quedan tres.

—Supongamos que Jirou localiza al resto, ¿qué hacemos?

—Tú y yo —le dice—. Lo ideal es que tú y yo nos encarguemos de ellos. —Trabajan bien. Uraraka puede hacerlo flotar y el puede dirigir la trayectoria que necesita seguir. Además de que puede hacer explotar cosas a las que Uraraka les quita la gravedad—. Aunque si conseguimos a Hawks…

—¿Y el resto?

—Los civiles —dice Bakugo—, que hagan de rescatistas, tienen que encargarse de los civiles. Los tenemos que sacar ilesos lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y Kirishima? —pregunta Uraraka. Le contesta el silencio absoluto: la expresión furiosa de Bakugo es suficiente respuesta—. Sabes que es muy posible que no esté ileso, ¿verdad? Y que no lo tengan con los demás.

El silencio vuelve a responderle. Por supuesto que ha considerado todo eso.

(También elige creer que Eijiro es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir, siempre lo ha creído).

Uraraka y él siguen armando un plan. En algún momento, un pasante los interrumpe para decirles que Hawks se dirige hacia allá. Ellos siguen discutiendo los detalles hasta que Jirou se mete en su conversación.

—Kaminari y Shinsou están aquí —informa.

Katsuki frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios.

—Manos a la obra —dice.

* * *

**Palabras: 1238.**

**1) Dejé de alargar eso y decidí mejor partirlo en dos. Seguiré resolviendo esto con la siguiente palabra (mi cerebro se está riendo porque no sé ni que sigue ni cómo voy a arreglar nada).**

**2) La idea de Katsuki y Uraraka trabajando juntos la saqué de un fic donde justo eran compañeros y me encantó. Siento que funcionarían bastante bien (además claramente es otra de mis ships porque yo shippeo a toda la humanidad con Bakugo). En fin, no me acuerdo mucho del fic en cuestión, sólo que era Todobaku.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	18. Telekinesis

**Palabra**: duende.

* * *

**Telekinesis**

_Just trying to breathe  
Just trying to figure it out  
Because I built these walls  
To watch 'em crumble down_

_Lost It All, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Está funcionando. Más o menos.

Shinsou hizo que dos de los villanos se rindieran sin dar batalla. Bakugo le encargó la retaguardia. Jirou localizó todavía a cuatro más. Cuatro. No tres. Una persona más de la que habían calculado. Entre ella y Hawks se encargaron de ubicarnos a la perfección dentro del edificio. Jirou se mantuvo en la retaguardia, de momento, para apoyar a Shinsoy. Hawks y Kaminari intentaron hacer un equipo para trabajar juntos. Katsuki no tiene ni idea de qué tan bien funciona, pero antes de que se de cuenta, ya se deshicieron de uno de los cuatro villanos restantes.

Él y Uraraka noquean a otro.

Y luego ya sólo faltan dos.

—Bakugo —oye la voz de Jirou en el comunicador que trae puesto en un oído—. Uno está vigilando a los rehenes. Y no encuentro al otro…

—Entendido.

—Están al fondo del pasillo —interrumpe Hawks—, en el cuarto de servicio.

—Vamos para allá —dice Uraraka.

—Chargebolt y yo nos encargamos —les dice Hawks—. Mientras menos de nosotros haya, menos hay posibilidad de que los civiles salgan heridos.

Bakugo tiene que darle la razón.

(Después de todo, es el número tres y sólo Deku ha logrado superarlo).

—Entendido —concede—, buscaremos al otro. Jirou —su mano se dirige al audífono—, nos ayudaría mucho si lo encuentras en alguna parte. ¿Creen que Shinsou y tú puedan acercarse más a nuestra posición?

—Lo intentaré.

Los buscaba sintiendo las vibraciones del piso. Si había modo, los atacaba con las suyas propias para aturdirlos y hacer que derrotarlos fuera más sencillo. Pero no es un trabajo fácil, especialmente cuando están rodeados de ruido y Jirou puede percibir demasiadas cosas.

Así que Uraraka y él se mueven.

—Primer piso o sótano —le dice al llegar a las escaleras—. Podríamos separarnos.

A Katsuki no le gusta la idea.

—¡Jirou! ¿Sientes algo de ruido en los pisos de arriba? —Quiere evitar separarse a toda costa. No están peleando en su terreno y los villanos suelen usar la estrategia de dividir para vencer—. Digamos que es… urgente.

—Nada arriba —musita Jirou, después de unos momentos.

—¿Y el sótano?

—Maquinaria —empieza Jirou—, pero, también…, quizá…

—Sótano —decide Katsuki, dirigiéndose a Uraraka.

Así que se dirigen al sótano. No hay más luz que la que se filtra por las ventanas del techo y que en la calle están al ras del piso. No se ve prácticamente, así que por un momento, Katsuki no distingue las figuras que se adivinan al fondo del recinto. Y luego, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, distingue.

Eijiro.

«¡Eijiro!»

Se contiene para no gritar. Porque la otra figura está parada delante de Eijiro, con un gesto de concentración. Y parece que los está mirando.

—Dos, ¿eh? —Katsuki oye una voz desconocida—. Casi creí que era uno sólo. El otro tiene pasos muy ligeros. Como un duende escurridizo.

Se pone en guardia.

Se acerca un poco, tentando el terreno. Cuando está más cerca, se da cuenta de que el villano no los está mirando: está ciego. Y sin embargo, en un segundo, todo lo que tiene cara de poder atacarlos —palancas, fierros viejos, varillas—, está frente a ellos.

—Telekinesis —adivina Katsuki.

—A ver si pueden con ella.

Katsuki sonríe de medio lado. No importa que el villano no pueda verle la sonrisa.

—¿Es un reto?

—Kat… suki… —La voz de Eijiro casi lo hace perder la concentración. Débil. Y luego un sonido extraño, como el que hacen las personas al escupir algo—. Salta —dice Eijiro.

—¡No tengo tiempo de…!

Todo los está atacando. Pero él es bastante rápido para explotar todo lo que se les acerca demasiado y Uraraka para desviar la trayectoria de todo lo que se le acerca demasiado. En un momento agarra una varilla y la usa como espada para defenderse.

—¡Salta! —grita Eijiro, desde atrás.

Siempre ha confiado en él. Así, que en ese momento, hace lo que le dice. Nota inmediatamente el cambio al propulsarse hacia arriba. De repente todas las armas improvisadas del villano no lo alcanzan. O se equivocan. Así que mientras está en el aire no puede verlo. Interesante.

—¡Uravity! —le grita a Uraraka—. ¡Aire!

Espera que la entienda.

No espera para ver si la estrategia le da resultando también a ella. Se propulsa hacia adelante, intentando decidir el mejor curso de acción. Es cuando ve de frente la situación en la que está Eijiro.

Hay cadena en torno a sus muñecas, forzando sus brazos hacía arriba. No hay grilletes ni una llave, pero puede ver la fuerza con la que mantienen los brazos inmóviles —incluso con la singularidad de Eijiro—. Y hay en sus piernas, manteniendo sus pies inmóviles. Casi se distrae.

Pero entonces el calor de las explosiones parece alertar al villano de su posición, porque está muy cerca.

—Así que aquí estás.

Su telekinesis lo ataca con más precisión que antes —aunque no tanta como si estuviera con los dos pies sobre el suelo—. Katsuki intenta esquivar todo, como puede. Pero aun así siente un golpe cerca de las costillas y luego uno en una pierna. Grita de dolor al sentir la fuerza con la que una varilla de metal lo golpeó.

(Está seguro de que le hizo papilla el hueso).

A pesar de todo, no se detiene. Se propulsa hacia el villano, aunque es más difícil hacerlo cuando no tiene la ayuda de Uraraka, cierra el puño. Siente otro golpe, pero no tan fuerte.

Y da el puñetazo.

Lo desestabiliza. Todo lo que estaba en el aire, atacándolos, cae. También lo hacen las cadenas que tenían sujeto a Eijiro.

Agarra al villano por el cuello de la camisa vieja que lleva.

—Un solo movimiento en falso y te exploto la cara —amenaza, con la voz fría, calculadora. La pierna lo está matando. Uraraka se acerca—. ¿Tienes esposas para evitar que use su singularidad o le doy un golpe que lo haga ver estrellas?

—Yo me encargo —dice Uraraka y lo hace flotar al tocarlo—. Así ya no puede ver. —Saca un par de esposas para evitar que use su singularidad—. Encárgate tú de Eirijo.

Katsuki asiente.

Usualmente no es la clase de persona que delega la parte de entrar a los villanos a la policía, pero en ese momento no sé queda. Camina, cojeando, hasta Eijiro. Le sorprende todavía poder apoyar el pie, pero supone que es la adrenalina y que su trabajo lo obliga a tener un umbral del dolor bastante alto.

Se deja de caer de rodillas junto a él, aprovecha que está sentado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —musita Eijiro—. Estaba esperándote.

Le guiña un ojo. Está quitándose la cadena de los pies; ya no hace ninguna presión, pero siguen enredada en torno a sus tobillos. Katsuki se apresura a ayudarlo.

—Siento haber tardado.

—No fue nada. —Pero por la manera agitada en la que respiro, Katsuki adivina cosas que no está diciendo. Se quedan en silencio hasta que Uraraka se lleva al villano del sótano—. Pudo haber sido peor… —Suelta un suspiro.

—¿Qué?

Abraza a Katsuki.

—No pude hacer nada.

—Nos advertiste. —Katsuki le lleva la contraria, porque, sin la llamada de Eijiro, quien sabe en qué demonios hubiera acabado aquello.

—Me descubrieron. Intenté pelear, pero… eran más y había demasiada gente y… los amenazaron si no dejaba de enfrentarme a ellos y… no quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa y tampoco sabía cómo salvarlos. —Habla rápido, se atropella entre las frases. Tiene el rostro escondido en el pecho de Katsuki—. Sólo me quedó esperar.

—Nos advertiste —repite Katsuki.

Pero sabe a lo que se refiere Eijiro. Muy seguido tiene esa sensación que persigue a todos los héroes. «Pude hacer más, quise hacer más, no pude…». Lo abraza más fuerte y Eijiro se aferra a él.

—Vamos, creo que los dos necesitamos ir a urgencias —dice Katsuki.

Puede ver sangre en las muñecas de Eijiro y en su vientre y en sus tobillos. A él le duele cada vez más la pierna izquierda.

—Vamos.

* * *

**Palabras: 1346.**

**1) Bueno, usé la palabra «duende», nadie me puede acusar de no seguir la tabla. También sigo en mis trece de que Katsuki y Uraraka son buen dúo de héroes.**

**2) ¿A Eijiro y a Katsuki les llueve sobre mojado? Sí.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	19. Diez años sobre sus hombros

**Palabra**: dorado.

* * *

**Diez años sobre sus hombros**

_Living beyond your years  
Acting out all their fears  
You feel it in your chest  
Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you_

_Icarus, Bastille_

* * *

Cuando sus días libres coinciden, nunca es a propósito. Siempre es una casualidad o un accidente.

Son días que se hacen largos. O los hacen largos como pueden. Katsuki a menudo está demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa —aunque le cuesta admitirlo—, porque trabaja demasiado. A Eijiro le pasa lo mismo, pero Katsuki se da cuenta de que se esfuerza por arrastrarse fuera de la cama y arrastrarlo a él, al menos para desayunar. Y luego, quizá, regresen a enredarse entre las cobijas y las sábanas. O quizá no.

—Katsuki, despierta —oye la voz de Eijiro, que se acerca a él. Katsuki duerme con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, avienta las cobijas, que nunca le faltan al otro. Ya está despierto, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados. Siente los labios de Eijiro sobre su sien—. Moriré de hambre si no vas a hacer el desayuno.

Sonríe. Tarda todavía unos momentos en abrir los ojos.

(Lo que dice Eijiro es una mentira: sabe alimentarse, aunque prefiere siempre la comida de Katsuki).

Cuando abre los ojos, tiene a Eijiro casi encima de él, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, hundiéndose en la almohada.

—Qué carajos, Eijiro.

—Creí que necesitabas un incentivo para levantarte. —Sonríe enseñándole todos los dientes—. ¿O no?

—¿Vas a besarme o no?

Eijiro enrojece. Y baja la cabeza para besarlo. A Katsuki apenas si le importa el aliento de recién despierto de Eijiro. Llevan años juntos, años compartiendo cama. Katsuki ha aprendido a extenderse sin tirarlo de la cama, Eijiro ha aprendido que no sirve de nada volver a las cobijas porque las volverá aventar. Conocen cada pedazo del otro, cada defecto, cada particularidad.

Por eso, a Eijiro no le sorprende que, al momento de separarse, Katsuki lo haga moverse para ponerse él encima y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras le atrapa los brazos agarrándolo por las muñecas.

—No te veo desmayándote de hambre todavía —murmura Katsuki.

—Moriré si no me alimentas, Katsuki…

Sonrié al oír la manera en la que pronuncia su nombre. Y luego se inclina y vuelve a besarlo. Y luego le recorre parte de las mejillas con los labios, y la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello. Lo muerde. Hace mucho tiempo que pasaron la época de los chupetones. Pero a veces todavía lo hacen. También hace mucho tiempo que pasaron la época de esconderlos. Los dejan ahí, a la vista, son la evidencia de que están juntos. De que llevan diez años juntos. Meses más, meses menos.

No llegan más lejos —al menos, de momento—, porque Eijiro insiste en que tiene hambre y, con un gruñido, Katsuki se pone en pie, buscando unos pants para ponerse encima de los bóxer, sin molestarse en lo más absoluto por buscar una playera. Eijiro hizo lo mismo.

—Qué demonios quieres de desayuno.

—Ni idea —responde Eijiro—. Sé amable, Katsuki.

—Estoy siendo amable. —Abre el refrigerador—. Pregunté qué querías, ¿no? —Se encoge de hombros mientras saca lo primero que encuentra. Le da igual lo que coman en ese momento, quiere hacer otras cosas en ese momento. Como, por ejemplo, meterse de nuevo en la cama con Eijiro y no salir de allí nunca. Aunque se conforma con el sillón o directamente contra la pared. No es como si no hubieran profanado cada espacio de aquel departamento con excepción de la cocina.

Eijiro lo está mirando, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Podrías ayudar, digo.

—¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu cabello, Katsuki?

—Un millón de veces.

Parece molesto, pero Eijiro lo conoce mejor: cuando entierra sus dedos en su cabello y le recorre la cabeza con delicadeza, Katsuki no se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa.

—Me gusta lo dorado que se ve con esta luz —le dice Eijiro—. ¿En qué te ayudo?

—No sé, haz algo útil. Pon la mesa. Algo.

Diez años. Meses más, meses menos. ¿De verdad es tanto tiempo? Ya tienen veintiocho años. Eijiro se asentó como héroe en el top veinte, Katsuki persigue todavía los primeros lugares del ranking —después de haber sido nombrado cuarto lugar, justo por encima de Todoroki, cosa que le recalcó unas veinte veces a cualquier persona que quisiera oírlo—. Tienen una colección de estancias en el hospital que nadie envidiaría. Una colección de cicatrices. Cosas que arrastran. Katsuki ha aprendido a siempre susurrarle en el oído derecho, a acercársele por atrás siempre por ese lado —para que al menos oiga sus pasos más claramente—. Saben perfectamente las consecuencias de fallar: además de las cicatrices que cargan y de las secuelas que se reflejan en sus propios cuerpos, están todos los villanos que se les han escapado y la gente que ha muerto mientras ellos estaban de servicio.

Saben lo que pasa cuando cometen un error.

Al fin y al cabo, son humanos y nada más.

Desayunan sin hablar demasiado. Tienen más de diez años de plática sobre sus hombros. Han aprendido a disfrutar de sus días libres en paz.

Por eso acaban besándose contra la pared que está al lado del marco de la puerta de su recámara. Nunca llegan a entrar allí. No en ese momento.

(Ya lo harán más tarde).

Eijiro vuelve a enterrar su mano en el cabello de Katsuki.

—En serio, es tan dorado, con esta luz… —Sonríe. Y Katsuki le responde la sonrisa—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que «te quiero»?

—Las suficientes —gruñe Katsuki.

—Nunca son suficientes.

Katsuki le pasa las uñas por el pecho. Y luego se va dejando caer de rodillas mientras lo recorre con los labios. (Y, de paso, con las uñas).

—Entonces no dejes de decirlo.

—Te quiero, Katsuki.

* * *

**Palabras: 944.**

**1) Los dos necesitaban un break y decidí dárselos, porque las palabras que siguen ya son para encaminarse hacia la fase final del fic. O sea, al capítulo del principio, que dejé en ****_cliffhanger_**** y todavía no sabemos cómo va a resolverse (no, en serio, no sé ni yo).**

**2) Estoy trabajando mucho para acabar el fic justo en navidad. Crucen los dedos para que lo logre.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	20. Muchos extras y algunos amigos

**Palabra**: amistad.

* * *

**Muchos extras y algunos amigos**

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_Hero, Skillet_

* * *

El día que cumplió veintinueve, Eijiro y él cenan —todavía cubiertos por la mugre de la última pelea y él con una venda en el brazo— en su restaurante favorito. Está de buen humor, así que cuando se acercan un par de fans a pedirle una firma, accede sin gruñir.

El buen humor de su cumpleaños se le pasa el fin de semana siguiente, cuando descubre que Ashido le organizó una fiesta sorpresa.

(E invitó a la mayor cantidad de extras que pudo).

A pesar de todo, lo soporta porque Eijiro está de buen humor y porque, a pesar de la cantidad de extras, sus amigos están allí. (Aunque no planea decirles nunca que los considera sus amigos, supone que ya lo saben y lo que menos falta le hace en el mundo es reafirmárselos).

No hay demasiado alcohol, al menos —odia profundamente que vomiten en su baño o, peor, fuera de él—, porque la mayoría son héroes en servicio y no pueden permitirse el lujo de no estar alerta. Especialmente cuando son tantos en un solo departamento. Kaminari acaba ideando juegos estúpidos, Uraraka los junta a todos para partir el pastel. Lo obligan a soplarle a las velas y a partirse un pedazo para él que le pone a Eijiro en la mano tan pronto como puede. Se aleja de la multitud cuando ya no quiere saber nada de ellos. Ve a Todoroki y a Deku medio fajando —pretendiendo que no están haciendo lo que están haciendo cuando se dan cuenta de que los descubrió— en un rincón. Ni siquiera les grita. Bien por ellos. (Igual y es hora de que se den cuenta de que son la pareja perfecta). Se queda viendo a la ventana.

Siente una mano en su hombro.

Voltea y es Eijiro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Me lo has dicho mil veces —se queja. Pero no le importa. Que Eijiro le diga lo que quiera las veces que quiera. Nunca quiere dejar de escuchar su voz.

—Una vez más, entonces. —Se acerca para darle un beso.

Eijiro sabe a pastel de chocolate. No está mal. Katsuki va a pasarle una mano por la cintura cuando la voz de Uraraka los interrumpe.

—¡Así que aquí están! —exclama—. Estoy reuniendo a todos en el comedor. Jirou quiere que brindemos porque se cumplen diez años de que nos graduamos.

—Que cursi —comenta Katsuki.

—Creo que no tenemos nada para brindar —comenta Eijiro. Nunca tienen alcohol en cada. Eijiro no toma prácticamente y Katsuki ni siquiera lo prueba—. Pero…

—¡Con agua o con lo que sea, da igual! —espeta Uraraka. Katsuki le reconoce que puede ser temible cuando quiere. (Y por eso es la segunda al mando).

—Ya vamos.

Están casi todos presentes, con algunas excepciones (Mineta, que les mandó una postal desde Las Vegas que Katsuki quemó sin muchos remordimientos; Hakagure, que está trabajando en Europa y Tokoyami, que está en medio de una misión de la que nadie sabe nada). Quizá a Katsuki se le olvida a alguien, pero nunca tuvo la paciencia necesaria para aprenderse los nombres de todos.

Tsuyu es la que habla cuando todo el mundo tiene un vaso con alguna bebida. Dice algo sentimentaloide que Katsuki ignora en su mayor parte. Eijiro le da un codazo cuando tiene que decir «¡salud!» y apenas oye lo último que dice la chica rana.

—… y al menos me enorgullece que nos hayamos conocido.

—Salud.

Diez años, eh. Y unas semanas más, porque se graduaron en febrero o marzo, recuerda Katsuki. Tiene la fecha grabada porque fue la primera vez que besó a Eijiro. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? Todos se ven mayores. La mayoría se peinan diferente, pero casi nadie ha cambiado demasiado.

(Siguen siendo un montón de extras).

(Y, entre la paja, unos cuantos amigos).

Entonces suena un celular. El de Iida, que dice «perdón» y se apresura a contestarlo. Se aleja de la multitud, por si la conversación es privada. Vuelve con la cara pálida y eso alarma a Katsuki.

—¿Qué pasó…? —pregunta.

Luego suena otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Iida ni siquiera alcanza a responder la pregunta cuando Bakugo siente que el suyo vibra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Es Hawks.

Increíble.

(Odia recibir llamadas de ese tipo, en genera nunca lleva buenas noticias y siempre los mete en problemas. Remarcando el «siempre»).

—Diga.

Se aleja unos pasos. La mayoría está contestando llamadas y él tiene un pésimo presentimiento acerca de lo que está pasando.

—Tenemos un problema —dice Hawks—. Prende las noticias.

—Sé menos críptico, estoy en medio de algo —espeta Katsuki—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Una purga.

—… ¿Qué?

Necesita una mejor explicación.

—Será mejor que los veas en las noticias.

—¡Hawks!

—¡Hay un video!

—¡Sólo…!

—Es un grupo de villanos… Dicen ser héroes renegados. Endeavor está verificando eso. El caso es que quieren hacer una purga. De héroes. Bakugo, prende las noticias.

Katsuki gruñe.

Y Hawks le cuelga.

Eijiro también deja su celular.

—Era Fatgum, dice…

—Prende la tele —le dice.

De repente todo lo que queda presente de la clase A de la UA está más en guardia. Eijiro prende la televisión y busca las noticias. Y entonces, después de unos minutos, lo entienden. Es obvio que es una purga. El grupo de villanos que distribuyó un video donde la imagen y las voces están distorsionadas se refiere a sí mismo como un grupo de limpieza. Dicen que la sociedad no merece a los héroes, que es hora de «limpiar».

Y que eso es un aviso.

Después el video se vuelve a cortar y la presentadora de las noticias sigue hablando. Menciona a un par de héroes que fueron atacados en las últimas horas —y están muertos—, dan una lista de al menos cinco desaparecidos. Reconoce los nombres, pero no es nadie demasiado cercano como para que pierda los estribos.

Sin embargo, por un momento, nadie puede decir nada.

Hasta que Katsuki oye la voz de Eijiro.

—Joder…

No hay mejor descripción para la situación.

* * *

**Palabras: 1003.**

**1) Perdón por el retraso, pero es que ¿ven cuando las fiestas de diciembre y los maratones de lectura se comen tu tiempo? Pues así estoy yo.**

**2) Este ya es el último arco del fic. Los últimos capítulos van a ir más o menos ligados hasta llegar al momento del principio. Nos queda nada más hasta llegar al capítulo 25 y entonces sí, acabé.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	21. ¿Si tuvieras que elegir, Katsuki Bakugo?

**Palabra**: familia.

* * *

**¿Si tuvieras que elegir, Katsuki Bakugo?**

_Follow the morning star  
On a land when darkness failed  
The passion left unholy  
Now you found yourself  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well  
A cry to find a home, our stories they will tell_

_Fallen Angels, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Caos. Quien quiera que esté organizando esa llamada «purga» de héroes los está obligando a salir a la calle a como dé lugar de la manera más rastrera posible: usando a los civiles como rehenes de una guerra no declarada.

No han logrado arrestar a nadie.

(Pero tampoco ha caído nadie todavía).

Supuestos robos a los que llegan demasiado tarde. Accidentes en los que tienen que elegir entre salvar a alguien o arrestar a alguien. La elección siempre es la salvación. A Katsuki le ha costado aprender que no sirve de nada ganar si no puedes salvar a nadie.

Llevan veinticuatro horas de patrulla casi permanente. Se han estado turnando con Uraraka y Jirou para descansar. Nadie sabe muy bien lo que está pasando, pero hay incidentes demasiado cronometrados en todas partes, nada parece casualidad. Las peores esperanzas de todo el mundo se confirman cuando Todoroki recibe una llamada de su padre en la que le dice que no sabe nada de Fuyumi —su hermana mayor— y todo el mundo oye a Todoroki soltar groserías —algo que normalmente nunca hace— antes de largarse y llamar a alguien para que lo cubra.

Los villanos empiezan a dejarse ver un poco más pasadas las cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando los héroes están agotados. Apenas si se han arrestado a unas cuantas personas porque la estrategia de atacar y correr da demasiado buen resultado. Katsuki está enfrascado en una pelea con un idiota con una lengua muy larga —un tipo que tiene parte de alguna clase de lagarto, está seguro— y no alcanza a ver dónde y contra quién está peleando Eijiro, cuando la lengua del tipo lo atrapa y está a punto de volársela con una explosión cuando siente una pistola en la sien.

—Katsuki Bakugo —dice una vez. Voltea a ver con el rabillo del ojo y sólo ve una figura encapuchada—. Eres todo un héroe, ¿no?

Muy bien, una mano puede volarle la lengua a uno, la otra mano puede deshacerse del otro.

—Estoy a punto de volarle los sesos a uno de ustedes dos, yo diría que sí. —Tuerce la sonrisa.

En realidad no va a volarle los sesos a nadie. Katsuki es mucho ladrar, pero poca mordida. Hace su trabajo. Atrapa a los villanos. Y a veces los deja más golpeados de lo que debería. Pero todavía no ha dejado a nadie con el cerebro embarrado en el pavimento, aunque lo ha deseado muchas veces.

—Antes de hacerlo quizá quieras comprobar cómo están tus padres —repite el tipo de la pistola en su sien.

Katsuki se está tardando en reaccionar. Cada segundo que pasa es un segundo en el que el villano puede apretar el gatillo y una bala puede impactar en su cráneo. Pero esas palabras lo paralizan. Un momento.

Luego se llena de rabia y provoca una explosión para hacer que el tipo de la lengua enorme lo suelte. Él se empuja hace arriba, saliendo del rango de la pistola lo más posible. No le gustan las armas de fuego y con razón. Logra noquear al tipo de la lengua —o al menos herirlo lo suficiente como para que deje de dar pelea— y luego se lanza encima del de la pistola, tirándola a un lado.

Error.

No sabe cuál es su singularidad.

Cosa que descubre cuando las manos del tipo se vuelven brillantes, tan brillantes que duelen y duras, demasiado duras. Las explosiones o les hacen gran cosa y, aunque son sólo sus manos, Katsuki no puede alcanzar otra parte de su cuerpo.

Un golpe lo derriba y antes de que pueda reaccionar las manos están sobre su cuello.

«Diamante», piensa.

Y se ahoga. Y mientras se ahoga no se puede concentrar y no puede explotar nada. Y apenas si queda oxígeno y no entiende qué está pasando.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre arrestarme y salvar a tu madre, Katsuki Bakugo, ¿qué elegirías? —oye, pero suena lejano.

Y luego un golpe.

La presión sobre su cuello desaparece.

—¡Katsuki!

Su reacción es de alivio. Es Eijiro, que noqueó al villano. Katsuki se incorpora y tose hasta que recupera el aliento. Eijiro casi se le lanza encima. Están entre villanos inconscientes. Es la primera vez en cuarenta y ocho horas que logran arrestar a alguien antes de que huya.

Y Katsuki no puede pensar en el triunfo.

—¿Estás bien? —oye que Eijiro pregunta.

Pero él saca el celular. Marca a su casa. Un timbre. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. La espera se hace interminable y luego salta el buzón. Otra vez y es lo mismo: un timbre y luego otro y otro y otro y otro y otro y el buzón.

Grita.

(Eijiro lo mira alarmado).

No hace caso de lo que está pasando a su lado. Intenta acordarse de quien patrulla el barrio de sus padres, pero su mente está nublada y no puede pensar correctamente. Hace años que no le pasa esto.

—Carajo.

—¿Todo bien?

—¿Sabes si hay alguien en mi antiguo barrio? ¿Un héroe? ¿Alguien?

—Deku fue a verificar si su madre estaba…

Eso es todo lo que necesita. Busca el número de Izuku en el celular y lo marca, rogando por que conteste. Lo hace al cuarto intento.

—¡Kacchan, no estoy en posición para…!

—¡Ve a casa de mis padres! —espeta—. ¡O manda a alguien! ¡Me da igual!

—¿Kacchan…?

—¡Casa de mis padres, Deku! —Tiene un pésimo presentimiento. Por fin Eijiro entiende lo que está pasando y le dirige una mirada alarmada—. ¡Por favor!

—¡Sí, claro, Kacchan… ¿estás bien?!

—¡No te preocupes por mí!

Luego la llamada se corta y Katsuki siente ganas de dejarse caer, de derrumbarse allí mismo. Pero Eijiro le extiende el brazo para darle la mano y él la acepta.

—Vamos —le dice—. ¿Casa de tus padres?

Katsuki tiene un pésimo presentimiento.

(Su presentimiento es correcto).

* * *

**Palabras: 969.**

**1) Lo único que puedo decir es que no me arrepiento de nada en la forma en la que usé la palabra familia. De absolutamente nada.**

**2) Supongo que ya saben que soy muy fan de los papás de Bakugo porque su ****_ship dynamic_**** me fascina. Y Mitsuki es todo un personaje. Pero ustedes todavía no saben qué pasó.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	22. ¿Te parece a ti que estoy bien, niño?

**Palabra**: pasado.

* * *

**¿Te parece a ti que estoy bien, niño?**

_Our children will always hear  
Romantic tales of distant years  
Our gilded age may come and go  
Our crooked dreams will always glow_

_Heaven, The Walkmen_

* * *

No parece haber nadie cuando llegan. Los recibe el silencio. Y el presentimiento en el pecho de Katsuki se hace peor. Siente un hoyo en donde debería estar su corazón, como si un agujero negro lo estuviera succionando. Todo le pesa. Apenas si siente la mano de Kirishima buscando la suya.

«Que todo esté bien, que todo esté bien, que todo esté bien».

Es un mantra.

La puerta está entre abierta. Y el presentimiento empeora, poco a poco, porque no hay casi luces prendidas y, lo primero con lo que se topa al entrar es con los vidrios de una lámpara ropa. Ahí se van todas sus esperanzas de que el villano sólo hubiera mentido, de que sus amenazas hubieran estado vacías. Allí ocurrió algo. Pero no se oye nada en la planta baja, sólo hay señales de pelea y forcejeo.

A Katsuki se le va la respiración. Se obliga a seguir.

«¿Y sí se los llevaron?»

Sabe que sus padres no son frágiles. Pero no son él. Por alguna razón recuerda el pasado, cuando sus propias explosiones solían dejar la sala vuelta para arriba y su madre le gritaba que aprendiera a controlar esa singularidad —pero lo hacía con una sonrisa en la cara y Katsuki no le hacía demasiado caso, porque siempre lo dejaron hacer lo que él quiso—. Voltea para todas partes, pero fuera del desastre no hay nada más que le indique qué es lo que ocurrió allí.

—Katsuki… —Eijiro le aprieta un brazo.

Y entonces se oye un ruido desde arriba. Un quejido.

Katsuki sube las escaleras de dos en dos, con Eijiro detrás de él. No tiene que investigar en las habitaciones para descubrir lo que está ocurriendo. Están en el pasillo. Hay sangre. Su madre está sentada con la espalda contra la pared y respira con dificultad. Izuku está en cuclillas junto a ella. Masaru sólo tiene un cabestrillo improvisado y se ve bien y Katsuki quiere darle las gracias a todos los entes divinos en los que no cree.

—¡Mamá! —exclama y se acerca e ignora todo. La presencia de Deku, la mano de Kirishima sobre su brazo. Camina hasta ella y se pone en cuclillas. Deja caer una de las granadas y luego la otra a un lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Te parece a ti que… —una pausa; Mitsuki inhala y exhala— estoy bien, niño?

—Creo que tiene rota una costilla —interrumpe Deku—. Y la pierna.

Katsuki lo escucha todo como en un sueño. Quiere abrazar a su madre, pero se contiene. Porque está viva.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Unos locos —responde su padre—. Querían robar la casa. Izuku llegó a tiempo…

—Dejaron echa un asco la sala. Intentamos huir, pero nos acorralaron en las escaleras —completa su madre—. Tu padre sólo se cayó y creo que tiene un hombro dislocado, pero…

Katsuki mueve sus ojos y los dirige a Deku. Lo ve directamente a los ojos. Es perfectamente consciente de que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él no estaría hablando en ese momento con sus padres. Quiere maldecir y no puede. Es la primera vez en tantos años que los ponen en peligro directamente por ser su familia. Nunca antes había pasado.

Mitsuki suelta otro quejido.

—¿Llamaste a una ambulancia? —le pregunta Katsuki a Deku.

—Sí, no tarda en llegar —dice—. Los servicios de emergencia están colapsados.

—Carajo.

Al menos Mitsuki está bien. Y Masaru. Su familia está bien. Pero si los atacaron una vez por su culpa, sabe que lo volverán a hacer. No quiere lidiar con ese pensamiento en ese momento, pero tiene que hacerlo. Tendrá que hacerlo eventualmente. Significa que todo el peligro se va a volver real. Todo el peligro que en algún momento fue un juego y que hacía a Mitsuki sentarse debajo de una sábana, sonreír y gritar «¡ayuda!» para que él pudiera jugar a ser el héroe que quería a ser va a ser de verdad.

Siente que su mirada se distrae cuando su madre lo agarra por la barbilla.

—Ey, niño —espeta. Katsuki se guarda la respuesta de que tiene veintinueve—. Más te vale atrapar a esos idiotas, ¿me oíste? —Él asiente—. No pienso vivir eternamente amenazada sólo porque eres un héroe.

—Mamá.

—Creí que se te había olvidado que esa era la manera educada de decirme y no «vieja».

Katsuki frunce el ceño. Por un día que decide ser agradable con ella. No le responde porque está herida. En vez de eso, suena el celular.

Se lo pasa a Eijiro, para que conteste él, después de ver que es Uraraka.

—¿Qué? —Eijiro se aleja unos pasos para contestar—. Sí, sí, estamos aquí. —Pausa—. Los papás de Katsuki están bien, sí. —Otra pausa más, Katsuki no alcanza a oír lo que dice Uraraka—. ¿Qué? Espera…, espera…, respira. ¿Qué pasó? —«Otra crisis, carajo», piensa Bakugo—. ¿Está bien? —Esa vez la pausa es más larga—. ¿Y dónde dices que es la emergencia? —Una pausa—. Espera, sí. Espera. Uraraka, respira.

Corta después de unos momentos. Katsuki se voltea a verlo. Está pálido y, antes de empezar a hablar respira hondo.

Todo es demasiado.

—Jirou está en el hospital. —Pausa larga. Eijiro inhala y exhala, como buscando las palabras que siguen—. Las siguientes veinticuatro horas son críticas. Y hay una crisis. Es cerca de aquí.

—Déjame adivinar, Uraraka nos quiere allí.

—Sí.

Katsuki maldice. Deku ni siquiera dice nada, parece a punto de llorar. Lo que Eijiro acaba de soltar es una bomba de información.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que oye Katsuki lo ayuda a decidirse.

—Uraraka dice que hay civiles muertos.

—Carajo.

—Katsuki… —interrumpe Mitsuki—. Ve. Estaremos bien.

—Mamá…

Mitsuki le pasa una mano por el cabello y casi le tira una de las piezas del traje.

—Estaremos bien, tu padre y yo. Ya viene la ambulancia, ¿no?

—Y Tsuyu viene hacia acá —comenta Deku—. Para relevarme.

Katsuki entierra la cabeza en el hombro de Mitsuki. Cierra los ojos, porque no quiere que lo vea llorar, no quiere que sus lágrimas le empañen los ojos. Está tan asustado. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ese pasado en el que el peligro no miraba a sus padres a la cara.

—Más te vale estar bien, mamá —espeta.

Ella revuelve su cabello entre sus dedos.

—¿Crees que estoy echa de cristal, niño?

* * *

**Palabra: 1061.**

**1) Soy esa clase de persona que quiere bastante a Mitsuki y a Masaru. No los iba a asesinar in ****_cold-blood_**** todavía. Igual y ustedes nunca lo sabrán pero esa carta me la guardo para otro fic.**

**2) Espero que el 2020 los esté agarrando con buen pie. A mí me está agarrando mientras acabo este fic con todo el retraso del mundo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	23. Respiración

**Palabra**: aire.

* * *

**Respiración**

_In the end, as you fade into the night  
Who will tell the story of your life?  
And who will remember your last goodbye?  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die_

_In the end, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Hakagure los pone al corriente mientras se encargan de un tipo capaz de crear tornados a su antojo. Tiene un punto débil: debe concentrarse demasiado para controlarlos. Si alguien se le acerca, está muerto. El problema es que hasta ahora no han conseguido hacerlo. Hay otro villano, otros héroes están intentando contenerlo. Y hay bajas, al parecer. Antes de que llegaran, más de cinco civiles muertos. Después, dos más. Y Hakagure les dijo que habían tenido que llevarse a Ojiro al hospital gravemente herido, que nadie sabía que iba a ocurrir con él

Todo eso a media pelea.

Katsuki intenta armar un plan en su cabeza, eso se le da bien. Pero todo es demasiado frenético como para ninguna estrategia. Tienen que mantenerse alejados de dos tornados que amenazan con tragárselos, apenas si puede ver a Hakagure —supone que eso es algo bueno, porque el villano tampoco puede verla, lo que hace que se enfoque en él y en Eijiro —más en su novio, porque Katsuki se mueve rápido y se mantiene alejado como puede.

Eso le da una idea: Hakagure tiene oportunidades de llegar hasta el tipo y hacerlo desconcentrarse para que puedan reducirlo e impedirle usar su singularidad. Al menos, más que ellos dos. Si se mueve rápido, el tipo no será capaz de ver ni los guantes ni las botas que usa ella. Así que, la siguiente vez que la tiene cerca, la agarra del brazo un momento.

—Haré de ansuelo, asegúrate de acercarse a él lo más posible —le dice.

No sabe si su ex compañera asiente o no, porque no la ve. Pero cuando la ve salir corriendo de nuevo para esquivar el curso del tornado que está amenazando con volarlos de un momento a otro. Él sólo provoca una explosión para impulsarse hacia arriba. El viento arruina su caída, claramente, pero alcanza a asirse a un brazo de Eijiro.

—No me sueltes, espera.

Así se conocieron, recuerda. La primera vez que trabajaron juntos Eijiro le dijo que sería tan fuerte que nada podría moverlo. Así que evita que salgan volando cuando el tornado les pasa cerca y, cuando están fuera de peligro, es Katsuki el que lo suelta.

—¿Qué planeas? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Distracción —dice Katsuki—. Tú por aquel lado. —Señala a su izquierda. Hakagure está a la derecha y él puede proporcionarle una abertura para que ataque—. ¡EY, IMBÉCIL! —le grita directamente al tipo de los tornados—. ¡PUEDO ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO TODO EL DÍA! —le enseña los puños, amenazante. Luego abre las manos e intenta lanzarle una explosión lo más cerca que puede de los pies, haciéndolo distraerse para que cambie el curso del tornado que los está amenazado. Para que vaya directo hacia él y Hakagure pueda atacar.

Necesita que él y Eijiro sean las amenazas más grandes y que ese tipo decida que tiene que deshacerse de ellos.

—¡EY, O POR ACÁ! —Eijiro intenta llamar su atención, retarlo a que lo derribe, cosa que no ha podido hacer. Pero tampoco lo deja acercarse, sabe que eso sería un error.

Katsuki lo ve cambiar el curso de su mirada un momento. Eso le quita concentración. Un tornado choca con otro, acaban fusionándose y él sale disparado hacia atrás. Controla el trayecto con una explosión y vuelve a acercarse tanto como puede. Sin embargo, calcula mal.

—¡KATSUKI! ¡CUIDADO!

Se aferra a lo primero que encuentra: un tubo viejo en aquella bodega que no va a resistir mucho, pero sus piernas sin incapaces de mantenerse en el suelo. Si el tornado se lo lleva, se acabó, piensa. El aire es demasiado fuerte, le haría papilla la columna antes que otra cosa. Así que se aferra mientras ve a Eijiro ir a toda velocidad hacía él. Al menos uno de los dos puede resistir el viento.

A la que no ve es a Hakagure.

Si pudiera ver su rostro, la hubiera visto dudar. Si hubiera podido ver su ceño, hubiera adivinado el dilema. Pero no lo ve y, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, es demasiado tarde. Hakagure no es lo suficientemente rápida para ir hasta el villano, pierde su oportunidad y, en vez de eso, se dirige hasta Katsuki. Lo empuja —y así es como él se da cuenta de lo que ocurre— en dirección a Eijiro.

—¡NO! ¡Tenías que…!

La joven no alcanza a asirse de ninguna parte. Katsuki ve sus guantes y sus botas perderse en el tornado. Lo hace enfurecer.

—¡VE POR ELLA! —le grita a Eijiro.

En cuanto a él, se enfurece. Aprovecha el hecho de que haya un solo tornado. Lo esquiva impulsándose hacia la izquierda todo lo que puede y luego a la derecha de nuevo, pero en dirección al villano. Vuelve a lanzarle una explosión directo a los pies y eso lo derriba. O más bien, hace que salga volando y caiga de sentón el tiempo suficiente como para que el tornado desaparezca, Katsuki llegue hasta él, lo agarre por el cuello de la playera mugrienta que trae puesta y le dé un puñetazo en la sien. Manera más rápida de lidiar con él.

Voltea a buscar a Eijiro con la mirada. Por los guantes y una bota, se da cuenta de que tiene a Hakagure en brazos. Se acerca tan rápido como puede.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta.

—Katsuki… —La voz de Eijiro está en pánico—. No siento su respiración. No siento su respiración.

Se queda paralizado.

Es tiempo más que suficiente para que el derrumbe de una pared los distraiga, vean los cuerpos ensangrentados en el piso y noten que hay otro villano allí todavía que suelta gases a través de su piel, noqueando instantáneamente a todo el que se le acerca demasiado. Y noten que son los únicos que pueden hacerle frente. No tienen ni un momento para procesar lo que acaba de pasar, para asumir que Hakagure no respira.

Tienen que seguir peleando.

Y están cansados. Demasiado cansados.

* * *

**Palabras: 971.**

**1) La parte obvia sería decirles que la palabra aire hace referencia a los tornados y sí, esa es la salida fácil. Pero también a la última frase de Eijiro sobre la respiración de Hakagure. La verdad es que le tocó este destino porque su singularidad le ayudaba a luchar contra este villano y cualquiera que estuviera allí en ese momento, iba a morir. Y bueno, le tocó a ella. No me odien demasiado.**

**2) Por otro lado: hemos llegado al principio. Si no se acuerdan, el capítulo que sigue cronológicamente a este es el primero y los siguientes dos van sobre lo que le ocurre a Katsuki y si sale vivo de esta. MUAJAJAJA. Nos vemos después.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	24. Así se siente vivir

**Palabra**: futuro

* * *

**Así se siente vivir**

_How it should you be  
Many years after the disasters that we've seen  
What we have learned  
Other than people burn in purifying flame_

_The Only Hope For Me Is You, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Intenta mantenerse despierto a pesar de saber que no va a lograrlo. Porque es así. Siente que si le grita lo suficiente a su cerebro o a sus órganos van a hacerle caso. Pero no. Por supuesto que no. No puede dejar de pensar en Eijiro y oye sus gritos mientras lucha contra la inconciencia. Los sigue oyendo —quizá un poco más desesperados— cuando siente el filo de algo que se le clava en una pierna. No es un cuchillo, piensa. No es algo realmente afilado. Es sólo algo. Un tubo roto. Un pedazo de metar con un pico. Un pedazo de escombro. El dolor acaba cegándolo y el aire alrededor del villano que acaba de noquear de un puñetazo todavía es somnífero. Alcanza a soltar otra explosión —aunque sin control, porque su cuerpo apenas si le responde— antes de ver negro.

Sólo piensa en Eijiro, intentando que eso aleje el dolor.

(¿Sí noqueó al villano?)

No sabe si pasa una eternidad o unos minutos cuando oye voces y siente que alguien está intentando despertarlo.

«¡KATSUKI!», le parece oír en sueños. Es una voz conocida. Una voz que le gusta. Pero suena desesperada. Eso no está bien. Y luego se da cuenta de que no son sus sueños, se da cuenta de que está despertando y que esta es la voz de Eijiro y que hay una mano sobre su mejilla —la de Eijiro, probablemente— y abre los ojos.

La luz lo deslumbra. Todavía es de día.

Cierra los ojos una vez, dos veces. Así que no se murió.

Pero lo que siente es como morirse. O muy cerca. Una pierna le duele tanto que no sabe si realmente la siente. Y no es la única herida que tiene. Hay una superficial en su vientre que alcanza a sentir porque su mano se llena de sangre al intentar moverla. Y siente todo el cuerpo golpeado. Eso significa que ya no tiene adrenalina para ignorar que está cayéndose a pedazos.

También nota que está recargado contra una pared, así que alguien lo movió.

—¿Katsuki? ¿Katsuki?

—Hiciste bien en llamarnos… —Esa voz no es la de Eijiro. Pero no es desconocida. Carajo, Katsuki está demasiado confundido.

—No sabía qué hacer… creí que… no iba a salir de esto pero… estaba respirando… —Una pausa—. ¡Katsuki!

—Ei…

Es lo primero que sale de su boca. Intenta incorporarse, pero una voz de lo impise. Y alguien le pasa un pedazo de tela.

—Lo siento —dice Eijiro—, teníamos que despertarte. —Señala el pedazo de tela—. Muerde eso.

—¿Qué?

—Hice un torniquete en tu pierna, pero sigues perdiendo sangre y… —Katsuki vuelve a parpadear. Siente todavía que está dopado con la singularidad del villano al que, por cierto, no puede ver en ningún lado—. No hay servicios médicos suficiente y… no sabemos cuándo…

—Sólo muerde eso, Bakugo. —Por fin identifica la voz.

Todoroki.

¿Qué carajos hace allí?

Hasta que ve cómo su mano izquierda se acerca a su pierna herida y comprende lo que está a punto de pasar.

—Esto va a doler.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Vas a dejarme una cicatriz asquerosa!

—¡Bakugo! —No es común que Todoroki alce la voz, pero lo hace. Y Katsuki comprende un poco la desesperación en la que están. Se siente débil, a punto de perder el conocimiento otra vez y tiene la tentación de dejarse llevar.

Es tan, pero tan tentador.

—¡Ey, Katsuki! —Ese es Eijiro—. ¡No te duermas! Si vuelves a dormirte, la singularidad de ese tipo…

—¿Vamos a seguir perdiendo tiempo o vamos a cauterizar esto? —pregunta Todoroki.

Como respuesta, Katsuki se digna a morder el pedazo de tela que tiene en la mano y a fingir que no va a pasar lo que está a punto de pasar. Nunca ha sentido una quemadura realmente. Siente tentación de gritar cuando siete el fuego de Todoroki en contacto con su piel. Lo hace hasta que deja de derramar sangre.

En algún momento, una de sus manos busca a Eijiro y encuentra un brazo y lo aprieta todo lo que puede.

No está muerto.

(Aunque todavía no sabe si considerarse realmente vivo).

—También creo que tienes la pierta rota, Bakugo —dice Todoroki—. Pero eso tendrá que esperar a que lleguen los servicios médicos.

Todoroki deja su posición en cuclillas y se pone en pie.

—¿Arrestaron a todos los villanos? —Eijiro se dirige a él.

—Sí —responde Todoroki—, creemos. Algunos están muertos. —Suspira—. Pero la amenaza está neutralizada, de momento. Partes de Tokio están en pedazos.

—¿Hay más bajas…?

Katsuki nota que la mirada de Eijiro se dirige a su derecha, donde alcanza a ver uno de los guantes de Hakagure. Allí debe estar ella. Lo último que había dicho Eijiro sobre ella era que no respiraba. (Y no debe ser la única, hacía tiempo que los héroes no se enfrentaban a tal amenaza).

—No sé —responde Todoroki. Una pausa—. No sé.

—Ei… —llama Katsuki.

Y el pelirrojo vuelve a ponerle atención.

La mano que está en su brazo se mueve hasta su hombro. Quiere atraerlo hacia sí para abrazarlo, pero no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, así que se conforma con posar una mano en su hombre y ya.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dice.

Los ojos de Eijiro se llenan de lágrimas.

(Y él si lo abraza, con tanto cuidado como puede para no lastimarlo).

—Yo debería decir eso —murmura. Se le rompe la voz—. Yo debería decir eso.

* * *

**Palabras: 911.**

**1) Si se perdieron con la línea temporal después de Respiración va el ****_drabble_**** número 1 de este fic y luego este. Así que ya saben que Katsuki está vivo, pero que lo dejé un poco lastimado. (Un bastante).**

**2) Ya nada más falta el último drabble de esta cosa y todavía no decido cómo lastimarlos y cómo hacerlos felices. Ya veremos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	25. Con la cabeza bien alta

**Palabra**: muerte.

* * *

**Con la cabeza bien alta**

_Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain_

_I lived, One Republic_

* * *

Cuando Eijiro entra al cuarto del hospital, él está despierto.

Ha pasado durmiendo todo el tiempo que podía desde que lo llevaron allí. Es capaz de ver el estado de mierda en el que estaba su pierna él sólo. (Y no era nada esperanzador). Le han dicho que la rotura fue probablemente por la manera en la que cayó, con la pierna ya herida. También la última explosión que lanzó tuvo algo que ver, probablemente. No recuerda demasiado bien todo lo que había pasado. Tiene el vientre vendado allí donde se había herido, pero por lo demás parece —y se ve— entero.

—Katsuki.

—Ey.

Eijiro se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Lleva ropa de civil y el cabello hacia abajo. Katsuki puede ver las sombras bajo sus ojos, la expresión cansada. Parece que apenas si ha dormido en los últimos días.

—Hablé con el doctor —dice—. Tu madre todavía está hablando con él. Bueno, creo que le está gritando. —Sonríe, pero había algo incorrecto en aquella sonrisa y Katsuki no puede decidir qué.

—¿Y?

Eijiro hace una mueca. Aquello no le gusta mucho a Katsuki.

—El fierro con el que te hirió ese villano le hizo algo a tu rodilla —murmura Eijiro. Katsuki apenas si es capaz de oírlo y nota que Eijiro está intentando no bajar la mirada mientras le da las malas noticias—. No va a quedar bien. No al principio. Estaban hablando de cirugía, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tienes que recuperarte primero. Rehabilitación y esas cosas.

Lo suponía. Puede sentir el dolor. Puede ver los analgésicos que le dan (todos demasiado fuertes). Puede sentir que algo no está bien con él mismo.

—¿De cuántos meses estamos hablando? —pregunta. Le sorprende lo débil que sale su voz, apenas audible.

Eijiro por fin baja la cabeza.

—No sé. —El futuro pinta negro y extraño. Katsuki sabe que tiene que dar las gracias por al menos estar vivo, porque sabía lo que podía pasar cuando decidió atacar a aquel villano de aquella forma. Pero no puede evitar estar aterrorizado de las consecuencias una vez que las tiene enfrente—. No sé, Katsuki, no sé.

Estira un brazo para ponerle una mano sobre el cabello, entierra sus dedos en él.

Quiere decirle «al menos estás a mi lado» pero hay un límite de cosas cursis que alguien como él puede decir y no tiene fuerzas ni para pensar en qué va a comer cuando le lleven la comida. Quiere volverse a dormir. No pensar en todos los meses que va a pasar sin hacer nada si el pronóstico del doctor es correcto. Hay cosas que ni aquellos con singularidades curativas pueden arreglar. Y su pierna parece ser una de ellas.

—Está bien —se sorprende diciendo.

(Porque si no lo dice va a empezar a pensar cosas que no le gustan, como que para un héroe aquella situación es estar muerto en vida).

—Tendrás que soportarme. —Se obliga a sonreír. Eijiro alza la cabeza le contesta la sonrisa. No le llega a los ojos, porque los héroes acaban de salir de uno de los peores ataques que se hayan visto en años. Nada supera todavía a la Liga de Villanos, pero este grupo que quería purgarlos se quedó muy cerca—. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá…?

—Mal. Mejoran, pero mal.

—¿Uraraka está…?

—Sí, bien. Ni un rasguño. —Eijiro sonríe y esa vez la sonrisa sí le llega a los ojos—. Se está encargando de todo. En serio, sin ella no sé qué haríamos con la agencia.

—¿Jirou? —Katsuki no puede evitar preguntar por todo su equipo

—En el hospital todavía —dice Eijiro y se le borra la sonrisa de nuevo—. Parece que la van a forzar a un retiro prematuro. —Suspira—. Le dieron un golpe en la columna. Hay una cirugía pero nadie sabe si saldrá bien.

—¿Los demás?

—Todos bien. Nadie herido demasiado grave. —Eijiro desvía la mirada otra vez—. Mañana es el funeral de Hakagure. Casi toda la antigua clase A irá. —Se lleva las manos a la cara—. No puedo evitar pensar qué es la primera y que se suponía que esto no pasaría tan pronto… —Katsuki entiende a lo que se refiere. Muchos héroes aceptan que es más probable que mueran de servicio a que lo hagan en sus camas, en la vejez. Tienen que aceptarlo, porque no hay otra manera de vivir. Ellos lo han hecho. Probablemente toda la antigua clase A también. Pero a veces es fácil de olvidar y Hakagure está allí para recordárselos, hacerles ver su propia mortalidad, de la que no están exentos—. Les daré el pésame de tu parte.

Katsuki asiente.

Tooru Hakagure había muerto salvándolo.

Tiene muchas preguntas atoradas en la garganta. Quiere preguntarle si sabe cuándo le darán el alta, si hay más bajas, si todo está realmente calmado, si hay alguien que se esté encargando de reconstruir Tokio. Quiere saberlo todo. Pero está demasiado cansado. Los analgésicos y el dolor le quitan toda la energía que tiene.

—¿Crees que la cicatriz quede fea? —pregunta, finalmente.

Eijiro se encoge de hombros.

—Quien sabe. —Alza la mirada—. Me dio mucho miedo que te desangraras. No dejabas de perder sangre. Todoroki se ofreció porque estaba cerca y…

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Siempre han hecho lo que tienen que hacer, se repite Katsuki y ahora están llenos de cicatrices por eso. Se van sumando y cada vez parecen peores, más grandes, más terribles. Pero siguen allí. A pesar de ver a la muerte a la cara tan seguido.

—Siempre lo hacemos, ¿no? —Eijiro se inclina, le quita el cabello de la frente, que empieza a picarle en los ojos—. Estarás bien.

—No mientas, voy a enojarme cada tres segundos mientras esté en rehabilitación.

—Probablemente.

—Y tendrás que aguantarme.

—Tú lo hiciste conmigo.

—No sabrás qué hacer.

—Pero tengo buenas intenciones, puedo intentarlo todo. Puedes decirme.

—Sabes que soy pésimo para eso, Eijiro.

—No conmigo.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también, Katsuki, yo también. —Toma su mano y entrelaza los dedos en ella—. Saldremos de esta como hemos salido de todas. Con la cabeza bien alta.

Katsuki aprieta su mano. Después de todos esos años, tener a Eijiro a su lado puede convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Quizá por eso lo ve cuando tiene que ver a la muerte a la cara. Porque es su vida entera.

* * *

**Palabras: 1067.**

**1) Sí, bueno, Katsuki está vivo. No les iba a dar un final tan terrible. Aunque debo de advertir que tiene un futuro sombrío por delante y se tardará en superarlo, pero supongo que podrá.**

**2) Muchas gracias por leer todo este tiempo y por tenerme paciencia cuando me atrasé con los no drabbles diarios porque me salían larguísimos y no podía mantener el ritmo con todas las fiestas decembrinas. Gracias a los que comentaron, a los que me dieron follow, a los que me dieron fav, a los que leen anónimamente (anímense a comentar para que yo sepa que están allí) y a todos los que ya han llegado por aquí.**

**3) Vienen más proyectos de BNHA en mi perfil, estén atentos (de todas las ships que me gustan, que son casi todas). Muchas gracias por acompañarme.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
